Amoure Italia
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Aro has Bella stay overnight in Volterra with the intent of seducing her. No one, including Bella and Aro, will never know the the events that will follow. READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH BEFORE JUDGING.
1. Bella: First Sight

**I am usually Team Edward but in November of last year, I joined the Aro/Bella pairing fan base in this website. I like Edward/Bella but Aro/Bella also make a good couple. Odd but perfect. This story wouldn't be like **_**A Rose of Clarity**_**, Where Bella's 1845 counterpart decided to be with Edward's 1845 counterpart over Aro. I thought of this story in my head for months and I hope you like it. **

**Credit goes to ToryTigress92, for her story **_**Italians Do It Better **_**inspired this one. **

**As I said on my profile page, Lydia, one of the main characters from **_**The Extraordinary Gifted Vampire **_**will be in this story. **

**I hope everyone enjoys it. **

* * *

I looked at the clock tower in panic. It had just struck noon. Then I looked at a doorway and there was Edward, unbuttoning his shirt. I had to stop him from his plan or the Volturi will kill him.

After his shirt slid off his arms, I ran across the fountain, getting my feet wet in the process. He then stepped from the doorway, starting to sparkle like diamonds and he closed his eyes. I started running to him faster until I put my arms around his neck and yelled, "Don't!"

Edward still had his eyes closed but he smiled. He put his hands on my hair and murmured, "Heaven". He must've thought that the Volturi already killed him.

I looked at Edward and said, "You have to move. Edward, open your eyes. Look at me. I'm alive. You have to move".

As I was saying this, Edward slowly opened his eyes and seeing me, he said quietly, "Bella".

He embraced me and he backed away into the door until we were in a marble hallway. "You're alive", said Edward, like it was the happiest thing in his life. But I was still sure that I still didn't belong in his world, like he told me the day he left.

"I needed you to see me once. To see I was alive, that you don't have to be guilty about anything. I can let you go now", I told him.

To my surprise, Edward acted as if it was the stupidest thing I said and he responded, "I never did it out of guilt. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist". I was confused. I still remembered those words in the forest the day he left: _You just don't belong in my world, Bella__**.**_

I then responded, "But you said…".

But then Edward interrupted me by saying, "I lied. I had to lie and you believed me so easily".

I responded, "Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me. I am human and nothing. I'm nothing".

Edward put his hand on my face and said, "Bella, you are everything to me". Looking into his eyes and seeing the truth in them, I kissed him. It was good to kiss him after a long time. I had never felt like this with Jake.

Then we heard a door open and we saw two men, one average height, the other very tall. The way they were dressed, it seemed that they belonged to the Volturi.

Edward looked at them and said, "I will no longer be needing your services today after all, gentlemen".

The tallest vampire said, "Aro wants to speak with you again".

Edward responded, "No rules were broken".

The other vampire that was average height said, "Never the less, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue".

Seeing he had no choice, Edward responded, "Fine", and then he said to me, "Bella, why won't you go outside and enjoy the rest of the festival".

Then, the hulking vampire said, "The girl comes with us". The way he it said sent a scared shiver down my spine.

Edward then said immediately, "No. You can go to hell". Then we heard the door open and then a familiar voice: Alice.

She said, "Come on guys. It's a festival. We won't want to make a scene".

The hulking vampire said, "We wouldn't".

As he said that, two hooded figures, one tall and the other short, obviously female, came around the corner of the hallway. As they let down their hood, the short one said, "enough", while the tall one said, "Felix, Demetri, I hope you are not making a scene ".

Edward said to them, "Jane, Lydia".

The tall female immortal had long light brown hair that could've passed for a dark blond, which was in loose curls. She was busty and broad shouldered. She wore a dark red velvet blouse that went down to her thighs and black dress pants. Over her blouse was a black velvet quarter length cloak. On her feet were black high heels that had rubies on the toes.

The short vampire had blond hair pulled back in a bun. She wore a dark grey cloak, almost black, that could've passed for a dress, as it had sleeves. She wore white tights and patent shoes. She could've been turned at twelve or thirteen, while the tall one could've been turned around Jacob's age.

The short vampire said, "Aro sent us to see what was taking so long". She gave us a look before walking away. Edward followed immediately, like there was something dangerous about the short vampire. Alice said to me, "Just do as she says". We then followed the short female Volturi vampire while the tall one waited until she was side by side with the hulking male vampire.

As we went around the corner, the hulking vampire handed Edward a red velvet robe, which he put on as he was handed it.

We then came to an ancient stairwell. The small female immortal said politely, "Go ahead". She let us go down the stairwell first while the guard belonging to the Volturi followed. As we went down the stairwell, Edward said to me, "Don't be scared". I was but I was also worried about Edward so I asked him, "Are you?". He responded, "No". The Small vampire scoffed behind us at those words. It seemed like she wanted Edward to be afraid.

We stopped and the hulking vampire moved a bared door and an elevator opened up. The tall female told the large vampire, "Thanks, Felix!". He then responded, "Your welcome, Lydia". By the way these two talked to each other, it seemed like they were mates.

Felix, Lydia, and Demetri were the first to enter the elevator, until me, Edward, and Alice filed in behind them. Then Jane came in the elevator, making her in the front.

It was an awkward moment as the elevator went up. Me, a human, in an elevator full of vampires. Two of them I knew while the other four gave me shivers down my spine.

The Elevator stopped and Jane led us into a lobby. While passing the lobby, we saw a human woman sitting at a desk. Seeing us, she stood up and greeted us in Italian.

Confused about why she was here, I asked, "Is she human?". Edward responded, "Yes". I then asked him again, "Does she know?". He then responded, "Yes". Confused, I said, "Then why would…" then it kicked in. "She wants to be", I responded. Demetri responded from behind, "And so she will be". Then Jane added, "…Or Dessert". Lydia kind of snickered at response.

Then Jane stopped to a set of double-doors and opened them. As Edward, Alice, and I were led in the room. I looked up at the high ceiling and when I looked down, I saw three occupied thrones standing on a dais. The thrones on both sides were a little ways back.

As we came in a boy said, "Sister, and Lydia. They sent both of you to get one and you bring back two…" and then looking at me he continued, "and an half". Lydia then responded, "Alec, It is actually three if you count correctly". Some chuckles filled the room. On one side of the hall were two women in black Victorian sundresses. As Jane went to Alec's side, a vampire stood from the middle throne and said, "What a happy surprise!". As he stepped down the dais, the vampire said, "Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful". The way he said my name, it sounded like he said 'Beller' instead of 'Bella'.

He had long jet black hair, styled in a half-pony tail. He was dressed in a black suit. Around his neck was a pendent in the shape of a 'V'.

The vampire came towards me, Alice, and Edward and said, "I love a happy ending". He took Edward's hand from mine and held it. Then he said, "They are so rare".

The vampire held Edward's hand as if he was reading him. "_La Tua Cantente_". The Vampire said looking at me. "Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand so close to her?". Edward and I looked uncomfortable by the vampire's statement and Edward said, "It is not without difficulty". The vampire replied, "Yes, I can see that". He chucked as he looked at me again. Then he looked at Edward's hand.

"Aro can read every thought I ever had, with one touch", said Edward. Edward then responded to Aro's thoughts, "And now you know everything. So get on with it".

Aro smiled and said, "You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward", then he said looking at me, "Though, you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating".

Aro let go of Edward's hand, stepped back a little bit and said to me, "I was wondering, if you were exceptional to my gifts as well". He held out his and hand asked, "Will you do me the honor?".

I looked at Edward for reassurance. I was afraid what might happen if Aro held my hand. Edward nodded in encouragement and nervously, I held out my hand as Aro took it.

The room was still and quite for a moment. After looking at my hand, Aro looked at me and said, "Interesting. I see nothing". He let go of my and turned around to walk away. He then asked himself, "I wonder if…?", then he said, "Let us see if she is immune to all our powers?". He then looked at Lydia who was standing by Felix behind me, Alice, and Edward and said, "See if Bella is immune to you, Lydia dear".

Lydia came in front of me and she told Aro, "Yes, but I will only use one of my gifts". I was nervous. I couldn't think what her ability was. Wait, she had more special abilities? I thought vampires only had one.

Lydia looked at me as if she was trying to read me. Then, after a few moments, she shrugged and said to me, "You are like a T.V. with no reception. Oh well, strange things can happen", and she went back where she was previously standing. Aro chuckled and then he looked at Jane and asked, "Shall we, Jane?"

Jane, who was standing with her brother, put me in her focus. Suddenly, Edward ran in front of me and growled, "No!". Jane then smiled and said, "Pain".

All of the sudden, Edward looked like as if he was in pain. Jane's smile intensified and then Edward arched in pain.

He then fell on the floor, writhing in pain and agony and Alice went to his side. I said desperately, "Stop. Just stop hurting him, please". While this was happening, Alec went to my side and restrained me by my wrist.

Aro, with his hands clasped together, looked to his left and said, "Jane". Jane blinked her eyes and she then looked at Aro. "Master?", she asked.

Edward then gasped for breath. I could now see why Jane was feared. "Go ahead, my dear", Aro told Jane.

Jane turned her gaze at me. This was going to hurt. Jane then said to me, "This may hurt just a little". I nodded waiting for the pain to come. Jane looked at me but no pain came.

Aro laughed excitedly and clapped his hands together. Jane looked at him speechless. Aro then said, "Remarkable, she confounds us all". Aro then said, "So, what do we do with you now?"

The vampire from the left throne sighed, "You already know what you are going to do, Aro". Then, the blond vampire from the right throne said haughtily, "She knows too much. She is a liability". Aro then sighed and said, "That's true. Felix".

Alec then turned me to face Felix. Suddenly, Edward growled "No!" and flipped me back where I was. Edward then ran towards Felix and knocked him down. During this, the two women in the sundresses left the room. Alice tried to help but Demetri grabbed her throat and restrained her. Felix then threw Edward off of him. Edward was about to fall on the floor from great height until Felix grabbed him by his neck and slammed him on the floor.

Then Felix resumed his pursuit on me. This was going to be a very painful death. Then Edward collided with him and then Felix threw him, causing Edward to slide under one of the benches. Felix then smashed the bench in two with his arm like a karate chop. Edward ran from under the bench and then Felix held him by his neck and threw him on the floor. Then Edward got up and the two fought in a blur of speed until Felix flipped Edward over his shoulders and landed him on the steps to the dais, breaking them.

My heart was pounding as Felix held Edward on his knees to face Aro. This has to stop. Felix was about to break Edward's jaw from his skull when I begged, "No! No! Please! Please! Please!". Aro then gestured Felix to stop. I then said, "Kill me. Kill me. Not him." I would rather die than to have Edward die.

Aro looked at me surprised as he descended the steps. He looked at me curiously as he walked forward to me and said, "How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us: A vampire. A soulless monster". Edward then growled, "Just get away from her". Gathering all my courage, I said to Aro, "You don't know a thing about his soul".

Looking at me amused, Aro said something in Italian. I couldn't understand a word he was saying and it scared me. Then Aro said to Edward, "This is a sadness. If only you had intention to give her immortality".

Then Aro turned his gaze to me. He then calmly stalked towards me like a lion waiting for the kill. I started to welcome death. Aro's hand and mouth were by my neck when Alice, restrained by Demetri, said, "Wait. Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself".

Aro held out his hand and Alice came forward after Demetri gently let her go. Aro then took Alice's hand to access her mind. Then, Aro's eyes widened in wonder, like he was seeing something interesting. A moment later, Aro said, "Mesmerizing. To see the things that you have seen before it has happened".

Aro then turned to Felix and said, "Release him". Grudgedly, Felix let Edward go. Then Aro said to me, "Bella, since you will become one of us, I will give you to honor of staying overnight here, so you can learn our ways and tomorrow morning, you will go home with Alice and Edward".

The thought of staying in Volterra overnight gave me shivers. Edward then said, "I don't think it is a good idea". Alice then said, "Edward, it will be okay. They won't hurt her". Aro then said, "Bella will be in good hands. I will make sure that she is treated well".

I couldn't spend time away from Edward. I just reunited with him and I wanted to make up lost time with him. But I feared if I didn't stay overnight here, I will be dinner. I then responded, "Yes, I will stay here tonight". Aro then said, "Excellent. Demetri, lead Alice and Edward to the lobby so they can wait till nightfall to leave here so they can book for a hotel tonight. Lydia, take Bella with you so she can get something to eat and keep her in your company".

Edward turned to me and said, "I will check on you by phone to see if you are safe. If anything happens I will come to get you".

"Okay, Edward", I said and he pressed a kiss on my forehead. Lydia then led me from the hall and I looked back, seeing Demetri starting to lead Alice and Edward from the Hall behind us.

We entered the corridor when we saw a woman leading a crowd of people. She was beautiful as Rosalie, not that they look alike. She had long mahogany hair and she wore a red dress ending at her knees. She carried a scarf and on her hands were long black gloves. Her eyes were also a strangest shade of blue. More of a violet color. Probably blue colored contacts over red irises.

Lydia commented to the woman , "That's a large catch you got there, Heidi". Heidi then responded, "I know. Are you coming, Lydia?". Lydia responded, "I have a guest to attend to".

As we passed Heidi and the group of people she was leading, I heard her say to the crowd she was leading, "This way, please. Stay together". I looked back and there were people of all different age groups. I saw a boy, skipping, while holding his mother's hand. The mass of people didn't know what was coming and my heart sank for them.

As Lydia and I went through a paneled corridor, Lydia handed me a pair of foam ear plugs. I somehow knew the gesture. I put the ear plugs on to block out the screaming of people.

Tonight was going to be a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

**If you don't know who Lydia is, read **_**The Extrordinary Gifted Vampire**_**.**

**I started this story when Bella tries to save Edward in **_**New Moon**_**, because that's when she meets Aro.**

**Also the portrayal of Edward in this story will be better than in the other Aro/Bella stories. **

**I took some parts from the movie **_**The Twilight Saga: New Moon **_**and some parts from chapter 21 of **_**The Extrordinary Gifted Vampire**_**, although I altered some stuff to fit this story.**

.


	2. Bella: Seduction

**This chapter starts where last chapter left off.**

**

* * *

**

Lydia led me through marble corridors until we reached a wooden door. Lydia let me go in first. I went down the stone steps and then I looked around.

It was a stone room, probably made in the dark ages, with the exception for modern appliances. Why would the Volturi have a kitchen? Unless the secretary uses it to make her own meals while she is taking breaks.

"When did you eat last?", Lydia asked me. To my knowledge, I hadn't eaten since I heard Edward was going to have to Volturi kill him. Also, I was too scared to eat. I then responded, "Not since I found out from Alice that Edward wanted to die".

"Well you must be starved", responded Lydia. I then told her, "I am not hungry". Lydia then said, "People tend to lose their appetite when scared but don't worry. Besides, you have to eat. Aro would't want you to go on a empty stomach". I then said, "Okay. What is there to eat?". I was dreading the answer.

Lydia then said, "We have breadsticks, lasagna, salads, spaghetti, ravioli, veggies, frozen pizza, canned food, boxed food and off course some American food. The reason why we have a kitchen here is because Gianna is a human. We can't let her go hungry".

I then responded, "Okay. I will have a salad". Lydia then said, "Okay". And she walked towards one of the refrigerators like how Alice walks. Lydia then came around with a few bowls and mixed a salad for me.

After mixing the lettuce and veggies together, she gave the bowl to me and said, "Here you go". The salad looked like it was made on the Food Channel by an Italian cook. It seemed like Lydia wanted me to get a taste of Italy while I'm here.

"Would you like anything to drink?", Lydia asked in a perky way. She seemed to be more hospitable then the rest of the Volturi, which eased my nervousness a bit. I said, "Do you have fruit juice if there is any?". Lydia responded cheerfully, "Sure", and she walked to the same refrigerator. She asked, "Would you like grape juice or white grape juice". I answered, "White grape juice". She poured me a cup and gave it to me.

I then expected her to say 'enjoy' and leave, but she opened a cupboard a pulled out two cans of Chef Boyardee spaghetti. She poured the spaghetti in a bowl and then put the bowl in the microwave and put it on high. As the microwave was going she went to the other refrigerator and as she opened it, I saw lots of Italian Red Cross packages in there. She took a bag of blood from a box and closed the refrigerator. She then went to the refrigerator next to it and pulled out a carton of grape juice. She mixed the blood and the grape juice together. Then, after the microwave said 'end', she pulled out the bowl of steamy spaghetti, grabbed her cup from the counter and then sat at the table across from me.

I asked her, "Should you be going. Aro might be upset if you don't do a task he wants you to do?". But using Aro's name sent a scared shiver down my spine. Lydia then said, "Perhaps you don't remember that Aro wants me to keep you company and oh, I am not a member of the guard". I then asked her, "Oh, then what are you?".

Lydia responded, "Well, I am like Aro's surrogate daughter". I then responded, "Oh, that's interesting". She laughed and she started to eat her spaghetti. The way she ate it, it looked like she was enjoying her meal. According to Edward, food tastes like dirt to vampires. I asked her, "I thought vampires never eat".

Lydia then said, "Well, I can. I am the type of vampire that eats human food and also drinks blood. To me, food still tastes the same as I was human".

Then Lydia muttered, "Crap". She took a black, shiny cell phone from her pocket and put to her face. She then said, "Edward has just texted me from Alice's phone to see if you were okay. It has only been a few minutes. I like Edward like a friend but he can be a bit of douchebag". The way she said it reminded me of Alice. I then said, "What are you going to text him?"

Lydia said, as she typed on her phone, "I'm going to say, 'Chill. Bella is still alive. She is eating right now. It has only been a few minutes. So don't waste my cell phone minutes, okay. Ciao' ". I kind of laughed but I knew Edward. He would see that I am still safe.

After we were done eating, Lydia said, "Do want to come to my room? I have a lot of books and stuff you can look at".

* * *

We left the kitchen and went through the same corridors that we went through. Before coming to the paneled corridor, we encountered one of the two women wearing a Victorian sundress. "Good afternoon, Sulpicia", Lydia said respectfully. Sulpicia looked like the white witch from the movie _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. She said to me, "Bella, I hope your nerves calmed down. Aro is very good at putting people under stress and pressure".

"I'm sure", I responded nervously. Sulpicia then said, "You look like you need something good to drink. I have hot chocolate ready in the sitting room". It seemed like a hospitable offer which I couldn't refuse. I then said, "Yes", and Sulpicia led me through the corridor while Lydia followed in an Alice like manner.

We entered a corridor and Sulpicia opened a door leading to a tastingly luxurious sitting room.

Sulpicia held out a chair and I sat in it. She then brought a silver kettle and a tea cup and she poured out hot chocolate. As she handed the cup to me, she said, "Hot beverages tend to calm down stress and uneasiness".

I took a sip from the cup and this hot chocolate tasted better than other hot chocolate I drank before. Of course, Europe is known to have better tasting chocolate.

Sulpicia then said, "I hope that Aro does not put you through stress again. As I said, he is very good at doing that. Anyway, Bella, do you think Edward will do the same like what you just did in the throne room?". I looked at her surprised. Was she questioning Edward's feelings for me?

I told her, "Edward loves me. He will do anything for me". Sulpicia then said, "I am not questioning his feelings for you, Bella. Men can be complicated beings, let me assure you. Women experience their relationships differently". Sulpicia seemed like the person who would give a person advice on relationships.

I replied, finishing my cup of hot chocolate, "I hope me and Edward don't go bad". Sulpicia then replied smiling, "It won't. You seem to be a good couple". I put down my cup and Sulpicia then said, "Go spend time with Lydia. She is a fun person to be around". I nodded and said, "I know. Thank you". I then left the room.

Lydia, who was in the corridor, then said to me, "Do you want to come to my room? I have some stuff that you might like". I replied, "Sure". Lydia seemed to be the only Volturi member that was easier to be around.

She led me back to the paneled corridor and we entered one of the double-doored rooms and I looked around in amazement. It looked like a room from the _Titanic_, except that there was a flat screen that was on the wall facing me. By both sides of the flat screen were two bookshelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. I walked toward one of the shelves and I saw that the books were organized. All the _Harry Potter_ books were together, just like the history books were together. I said, "You are so organized. Are you like OCD or something?".

Lydia responded, "No, but I am Autistic though, I hope you don't mind". A vampire with Autism? It was interesting. I then replied, "No I don't". Then, someone knocked on the door and Lydia said, "Come in".

To my horror, it was Jane that came in. She looked annoyed when she came in and said, "Felix and Santiago are fighting again". Lydia then responded, "How will those two get along. They fight like kids". Jane then said, "Alec is still upset that my cat Vivaldi chases his pet rat Rupert". Lydia responded, "Alec should know that that is how a cat is".

"I love my brother but he can be a bozo at times", said Jane. It seemed like Jane had an immature side along with her sadism, which was confusing. Seeing my, confusion, Lydia said, "Jane is not really sadistic, once you get to know her". Then, a cell phone went off, and Lydia took her phone from her pocket and answered it. "Yes?", asked Lydia. She then said, "Sure, she is right here", and she handed her phone to me and said, "Bella, it's Edward".

Taking the phone, I said, "Edward, I'm still here". He then replied, "I just wanted to see that you were safe". I responded, "You are getting on Lydia's nerves by your constant calling to see if I am still safe. I know you mean well but it is just one night. What bad can happen?". Edward responded, "I love you but what if something happens tonight?".

I replied, "Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me". Edward then said, "Please be careful, Bella, I love you". I replied, "I love you too", and I handed the phone to Lydia so she can hang it up.

Jane then said, "Boys can be douches if you ask me". I replied, "Edward is just checking on me to see if I'm safe". Jane replied, "I know but it is getting annoying that he keeps checking in by phone". Jane seemed pretty hard to convince. Without thinking I asked her, "How annoying do you think your brother is?". She then said, "He is a little like Ron Weasely, if you ask me. He is serious with his work but he can be at times forgetful".

Lydia then said to me, "Also, tonight, Aro is going to go over our ways with you. Be prepared. He likes to talk". I nodded, silently agreeing.

* * *

"Forgive me if I hadn't been a good host", said Aro as he lead me to the paneled corridor. "I hoped you survived the afternoon with Lydia as your only company", he continued as he led me to a set of double-doors. I responded, "I don't mind. Lydia is fun to be around". Lydia is like the Alice of the Volturi.

Aro opened a door for me and said, "Ladies first". I stepped in the room and looked around.

Aro seemed to have one of the most elegant rooms here. The walls were painted in a gold color. The carpets were red velvet. There was a sofa that had fancy green fabric, and there were bookshelves lining the walls. On the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier. On one side of the room was a door, probably leading to a bedroom.

I asked, as Aro was shutting the door behind him, "Why did you bring me here?". Aro walked towards me and said, "I had been thinking. I think Edward has told you all you need to know about our kind". I replied, "He told me that vampires have rules but he said that you only enforce one".

Aro replied, "He didn't tell you everything. Did he?". And when Aro said that, he got to close for comfort. I said, "I think he was trying to protect me". Aro replied, "From Edward's mind, I read that he didn't want to discuss one particular thing with you".

Of course Edward wouldn't discuss the three letter word with me, since he considers it dangerous. I replied, "Edward thinks he might lose control, if he does it with me, that I'll get killed".

Aro chuckled and said, "You wouldn't die, not with me, of course". I could hardly comprehend what he just said. Was he actually suggesting that I have…that with him? I was shocked. I replied, "Edward told me it was dangerous for a vampire and a human. I can't and I don't want this".

Aro replied, "As I said, you wouldn't die, with me around". I instantly regretted accepting Aro's invitation earlier. Was seduction really his intention? I love Edward, not Aro.

Then, Aro cupped my face in his hands and kissed my lips. My first instinct was to pull away, but the kiss was so enthralling and addictive, I gave it back. Aro put his arms around my waist, locking me to him. I then felt a sensation of flying and I felt myself lowered to what felt like a bed.

Aro then cradled me to him and I felt him kissing my neck. It felt like cold stone was going down my neck. I then put my hand on his jet black hair, which felt like rich silk. Aro's hair felt nicer then Edward's.

Aro then kissed my lips passionately. Edward never kissed me this way, because he was afraid that he'll lose control. Edward's kiss was just flat on the lips.

I then felt Aro pull my shirt up and I raised my arms so he can take it off. I heard the shirt fall on the floor. I then sat up, taking off his suit jacket, and then I unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my hands through his chest, which was muscular. Aro then kissed me and we kissed. He tumbled me back, his full weight on me.

Aro then kissed me passionately and deeply, as we continued to undress and I found myself engaging in passion and desire, with a nighttime patron of the arts.

* * *

As I slept in Aro's arms, guilt washed over me. I planned to save myself for Edward and guess what I did? I cheated on him with the leader of the Volturi. If Edward found out, he would never love me again and he'll say I'm used goods.

Feeling Aro's hand over my back kind have soothed my worries a little bit but what if Alice saw what happened between me and Aro? She would never be my friend again.

Because of what I just did, I felt like I was going to lose the family I wanted to join.

* * *

I then raised my head from the pillows. Aro left my side, it seems, since I didn't see his cloths and the fact that I didn't feel him behind me. I looked at the father clock in the room and it said seven AM. I noticed that an outfit was waiting for me on the chair next to the bed.

I slowly got from the bed and put the outfit on. Obviously, Lydia chose this outfit for me, since the jeans were a designer brand and the blouse looked like it was made from expensive material.

I gathered my clothes that I wore yesterday and headed out of the room. As I walked to the corridor to the kitchen, I passed Lydia, who said, "Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?". I responded, "Good". I didn't tell her how exactly I slept.

Today, Lydia was wearing a preppy top that had a puffy long sleeved shirt and over it, a satin waistcoat with big brass buttons. She also wore dress pants. Her eyes were a ruby color, which means that she recently fed.

She then said, "You might want to eat quick oatmeal, because Alice just called and she and Edward on their way now". I was nervous. Does Alice know what happened between me and Aro? I didn't want to know the answer.

I went to the kitchen and prepared myself some oatmeal. After I cooked it in the microwave, I ate rather quickly then I should. After I was done with the oatmeal, I ran from the kitchen and I ran through corridors before I got to the lobby.

Lydia then came to the lobby and went in a service lift with me. After the lift went down and opened, I noticed we were in an underground garage full of expensive European cars and blacked-out limos.

A few minutes later, I saw a Porsche enter the garage. Knowing Alice and Edward were in there, I ran to the car and opened the backdoor and sat next to Edward. After I shut the door, Lydia engaged in a short conversation with Alice before Alice drove the Porsche from the garage.

As the Porsche started to leave Volterra, Alice asked me, "So how was it?". I was surprised. She didn't see that I cheated on her brother last night? I then responded, "Good. Lydia wanted me to get a taste of Italy, it seemed and she was nice". Alice responded, "Lydia is a nice girl. I'm glad you had a good time, but I hoped Aro didn't bore you too much".

Coming up with a plausible excuse, I said, "He talked, and he talked. I was sitting there wanting to go to sleep". Alice then replied, "Aro likes to talk".

I rested in Edward's arms, as they came around me. I want to spend every moment with him. We had a lot of time to make up for. Edward told me, "I'm glad you are safe and that Aro kept his promise. Maybe I pestered Lydia for nothing". He kissed my forehead and I felt guilty.

He would never know that I betrayed him. I felt like a hypocrite, but I loved him. He changed my life as I changed his.

As I nestled in his chest, I began to think of what is going on in my life. Victoria was still after me, Jacob is a werewolf and he might hate me when Edward comes back.

My life is complicated.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Sulpicia was just pretending to be nice to Bella and you will see her true colors. The Sulpicia in this story is a break from the Sulpicia in**_** The Extrordinary Gifted Vampire**_**.**

**I am not into doing strong lemons, just to let you know. I hoped the Aro/Bella scene satisfied your expectations. I don't want to disappoint.**

**In this story, you still see that Edward really loves Bella. What happens a lot in the Aro/Bella stories is that Edward is portrayed constantly as a jerk and a person who doesn't love Bella like he should. In this story, Edward will be heartbroken when Bella decides to be with Aro.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your support is always welcome.**


	3. Bella: Something Unexpected

****

This takes place a week after 'Seduction'.

* * *

I woke up this morning, feeling sick to my stomach. I went to the bathroom and vomited when I got to the toilet. I had waked up like this yesterday and the day before that. This bout of nausea was mysterious.

I then left the bathroom to get dressed for school. Today was going to be like any other day.

I went downstairs when Charlie said, "Are you okay, Bells?". I responded, "It's just malaise". Charlie replied, "If you are sick, you shouldn't go to school". I couldn't bear to miss school or lose time with Edward. I responded, "I'm okay. Besides, I have a test today for English".

Charlie then said, "Okay". I then went to the kitchen to prepare myself some eggs. Lately, I have been eating eggs all the time, though I didn't know why. After I finished cooking the eggs and ate them, I took my backpack and went outside to my rusted out truck.

I started the engine and headed out to go to school.

* * *

As I got to the school parking lot, I saw Edward and Alice waiting for me. I then parked and cut the engine before I got out of the truck. I went over to Alice and Edward and Alice said, "Hello, Bella! Ready for that English test?". I responded, "Sure".

Edward looked at me worried and said, "Bella, you don't look well. Are you okay?". I guess the after effects of this morning's nausea showed on my face. I replied, "I had malaise this morning". Alice pulled out a breath mint and said, "Well, I hope you are better now?". I said, "Yes, now let's go to class please".

We went to the school building. I was hoping that I just had malaise but the back of my mind was telling me that it was serious.

* * *

After first hour, which was English, I went to health class with Edward, where I felt sick again. Edward looked at me worried and said, "Maybe you should go see the school nurse". I then replied, "I'll be fine". Edward didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything.

Today in health, we watched an episode from _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_, to show why we should wait to have the three letter word. As I watched the episode, things kicked in to me. I was having morning sickness, I had a craving for eggs, and also my period was four days late.

Could I possibly be pregnant? I hadn't done anything with Edward or Jacob so why? It then kicked in to me. Aro seduced me the night I was in Volterra a week ago. Could he be the father? My brain didn't want to accept the fact. I was hoping this was just some nightmare I wanted to wake up from, but it was real.

I watched as Amy Juergens dealt with the dilemma of being pregnant by the school playboy drummer, and trying to keep it secret from her parents.

The bell rang and class ended. As we left class, Edward said, "I didn't know why our teacher was allowed to show that episode. It will give teens the wrong idea on everything in life".

I then told Edward, "I'm going home, since I feel sick". Edward replied, "Okay. I'll take you home". My heart sank. On the way home, I was going to pick up a pregnancy test from the drugstore. I replied, "I'll have Alice take me home". Edward responded, "Okay". I then went to the office to sign myself out and Alice left the school with me.

* * *

As Alice drove, I asked her, "Can you stop at the drugstore? I need to get something". Alice said, "Sure". She probably thought I wanted to get Pepto-Bismol for my nausea.

She then drove to the nearby local drugstore and parked at the front of the store. I went inside as Alice waited in the truck.

The drugstore wasn't as busy, which was a good thing. I went to the medicine aisle to get what Alice thought I was getting and I went to the counter to ask for a pregnancy test. Luckily, it was one of those early-five day 99.9% accurate ones. After paying for what I got, and had my pregnancy test in a burlap bag, I head out the door.

I put my pregnancy test in my backpack as I left the store. I went to the truck where Alice was waiting and went inside the truck.

"So, did you get what you were looking for?", asked Alice. I responded, "Yes". She drove my truck to my house and parked it in the drive way. "I hope you feel better, Bella", Alice said. I replied, "I hope so too". She left me and my truck and I went back to the house.

Charlie was still at work, which was a good thing. Since it was turning mid-day, I wanted to wait tomorrow morning to take the pregnancy test, since I heard they are more accurate in the morning.

After putting the pregnancy test away in my room, I tried to call Jacob to see if he would answer. Again, all I got was, _Hi, you reached Jacob. Please leave a message._ This was so irritating. He has to start answering my calls.

My life was becoming a nightmare. Victoria was still after me and now, I'm probably pregnant by the overall leader of the Volturi, Aro.

* * *

I got up, wanting to go to the bathroom. Charlie went to work, which was a good thing. I took my pregnancy test from my drawer and went to the bathroom.

After, I took the pregnancy test, I looked at the tiny screen and to my horror, it was positive. I was indeed pregnant.

As I looked down, I noticed that there was a bump between my hips. I put my hand on it and I was surprised how rock-hard it felt, just like Edward's skin. I was now five days late, I shouldn't be having morning sickness and there shouldn't be a bump between my hips. But I was pregnant.

Guilt filled me again. I planned to save myself for Edward on our wedding night when we got married. If this was Edward's child, I would be happy but since this is Aro's, guilt is filling me.

_Get a abortion and you won't have a problem_, my mind told me. I was actually considering that, since I don't want Edward to know. Abortions didn't cost much. Then, I remembered the stories of women after they had abortions, that they felt guilty. Some women were unable to have children after that.

Then, I felt a bump from inside me. My hand flew to my stomach and tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't get rid of this life inside me. The baby instantly became a part of me. Despite that Aro is the father, I wanted to protect this life growing inside me.

Should I tell Aro though, since he is the father? Maybe I shouldn't. Knowing how he is, he wouldn't want to be tied down by a child. He would want me to get an abortion. If Edward found out, he would agree with him.

Without thinking, I dialed Alice's number on my cell phone and after she answered, I said, "Alice, I need you to come over here".

* * *

Alice sat on my bed and said, "So you are pregnant, Bella?". I responded, "Yes, since I am five days late and I'm having cravings". After being silent for a moment, Alice asked, "When are you going to tell Edward?". Dumbfounded, I said, "No, I'm not. Why?".

"Well, he is the father isn't he?", asked Alice. Guilt then washed over me until I felt the nudge again in my stomach and my hand flew to it. No matter what, this was still my baby.

Answering Alice's question, I replied, "No, he isn't". Alice then asked, "Is Jacob the father?". When she asked that, there was some disgust in her tone. I knew vampires hated werewolves as much as they hated them. I replied, "No, Jacob isn't the father either".

"Then who, Bella?", asked Alice concernedly. I was about to tell the worst news in her life. Reluctantly, I said, "The father is…the father is…", then taking a deep breath, I said, "Aro is the father".

Alice then laughed and I looked at her surprised. "That is the craziest joke I ever heard Bella", continued Alice, laughing. I replied, "Alice, I'm not joking. I'm serious". Alice stopped laughing and she saw my expression. "You are serious, are you? Aro real-ly is the fath..Bella!".

I replied, "I know", my hand still on my stomach. "Bella, how did..why?", asked Alice nervously. I responded, "That was the real reason why Aro kept me overnight in Volterra last week, to seduce me". Alice replied, "Bella, all you had to do, was say 'no'". I nodded and said, "I tried but his kiss was really addictive, I couldn't back away".

Alice said, "Do you want Edward to try to commit suicide like he tried to do last week?". Desperate to not have Edward die because of me, even if it meant hurting the feelings of another, I said, "I will not tell him that the child is Aro's. I'll tell him that the child is Jacob's". Alice looked shocked by what I just said.

"You can't lie about stuff like this, Bella. Edward will find out the truth. If you lie, no one will believe you after this. It won't be fair to Edward, especially Jacob", Alice said. I replied, "I am doing this so Edward won't go to Italy and tried to get himself killed".

Alice replied, "It is not going to help, Bella" as we were going to my truck. As Alice got in the driver's seat I told her, "I just don't Edward to try to kill himself again". Alice replied, "I'm just worrying about you, Bella. Actions have consequences". As she started the engine, I looked out the window, my hand on my stomach.

My little nudger. Feeling my child move made me happy inside.

* * *

My nervousness increased as Alice drove in the Cullen's driveway. I knew I was going to hurt Edward and especially Jacob. A movement in my stomach calmed me down a little bit. "Everything is going to be fine", I quietly said in response.

Carlisle was at work, but the rest of the family was here. Edward and Jasper were sitting down doing homework, Emmett and Rosalie were making a castle out of cards, and Esme was reading.

Seeing us in the room, Edward got up from the table and came towards me and Alice. Seeing my expression, Edward asked, "Bella, are you okay?". Prepared for the damage I was going to cause, I took a deep breath and said, "Edward, I..I'm pregnant".

Edward's eyes hardened immediately. He then asked through gritted teeth, "Jacob's the father. Isn't he?". Alice then replied, "No, Edward. The father is…". I turned to Alice and told her, "Please, be quite". I then said to Edward, "Yes, Jacob is the father".

Edward then asked, "So you saved me last week in Italy for nothing? You told Jacob those words in the woods and yet, you loved him?". I replied, "He was there when you weren't".

Of course I remember the words I said to Jacob about Edward, _Please don't make me choose. It will be him. It will always be him_.

Edward replied, "I thought you loved me and yet you love that dog?". I said, "Edward, I'm so sorry". Edward grabbed a vase and smashed it.

"Go to that dog and tell him the good news. I don't care anymore", said Edward through gritted teeth, not looking at me. Tears filled my eyes as he said those words. It felt like a stab wound to my heart.

I raced to the door and as I ran out the door, Alice said, "Bella, he didn't mean it!". I didn't listen anyway and I ran to my truck. As I got in my truck, I started the engine. It then started to rain, like I started to cry.

As I drove home, I could only think of the mistakes I made. Edward will no longer love me and the Cullens will think I joined their enemy.

I messed up my life, badly.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Edward is going to regret the words he said to Bella, as he didn't mean them. The reason why Edward believed Bella's lie over Alice's thoughts was that he thought that Bella was right on who the father was.**

**You saw that Bella got pregnant a week after that night in Volterra. As the ABC Family series **_**Secret Life **_**shows, it takes once to get pregnant.**

**Next chapter is Aro's POV.**


	4. Aro: Excellent News

**This is Aro's POV. **

**This is after Bella left the Cullen house in tears.**

**

* * *

**

I sat in my desk, reading a book. I wasn't focused on what I was reading though. A lot had happened last week. Caius was upset that Bella knew about our kind and he wanted her vampire or not living. He preferably wanted her dead. My wife, Sulpicia, was upset with me because I seduced Bella. Why was she upset about it if she only wanted power not my love?

Sulpicia was different when I met her. She was gracious, loving, and caring to all beings. She was humble too. However, when I took power from the Romanians, she changed. She started being materialistic, domineering, and power hungry. Sulpicia's change was a downside to my rise of power.

When I meet Bella, I thought that she was a woman who would really love me for who I am. Since she gave back affection when I seduced her, I was certain that she was the one who I really loved. But I knew that I used her, to satisfy my own desires. She loved Edward and it was evident.

I also had a problem. Rosetta, a member of the guard and my former mistress, wanted to get back with me. Just like Sulpicia, she just wants my power. I started courting her in the 1700's, while I was still married to Sulpicia. I thought that Rosetta loved me, but as it turned out, she only loved my influence and power. As a result, I broke it off with her. She still wants to get back with me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the red light flash on my telephone receiver. I pressed the button and asked, "Who is on the line, Gianna?". She replied, "I have a Rosalie Hale on the line". Rosalie, one of Carlisle's adopted children. What did she want?

"Okay, send her to my telephone line", I said to Gianna. I took my finger off the button and picked up the phone. A moment later, I heard Rosalie ask, "Aro?". I responded, "Hello, Rosalie, how is Carlisle?". She replied, "Good, but I called to tell you something, something that is very important, especially to you". I heard Alice in the background say, "Rosalie, don't tell him. You don't want to risk it". Rosalie shushed Alice. What didn't Alice want me to know?

Rosalie then continued saying, "It is about Bella. She is pregnant. With your child. Edward has hurt her feelings by saying he doesn't care". I could hardly comprehend what Rosalie just said. Bella was pregnant with _my child_. I was speechless. I then composed myself and said, "Okay. Thanks for telling me", and I hung up.

I couldn't believe that I actually fathered a child. Of course, I had ambitions, and a child wasn't in them. It has also been 3,000 years since I was a father. When I was human, I married a girl that was from a family that my father was friends with. When she became pregnant, I was happy, but the happiness turned to despair when she died of child birth, along with the baby girl she gave birth to. I sadly remember burying the dead infant after her death. It was a human memory but I still remember it. It saddens me to this day.

Yet, I couldn't allow my ambitions to prevent me from wanting to be a father. Although Lydia was my surrogate daughter, I didn't see her develop from an infant to a young lady, which she will forever be. I always wanted to hold a small child in my arms and Bella will give me that.

An image then came to my mind, of me and Bella standing together, Bella holding our child as she slept. I imagined that the child will have my color hair and Bella's eyes. The image was intoxicating, enthralling.

Yet, legend says that every woman who is pregnant by a vampire will not survive the pregnancy, because legend says that the baby bites their way out. That means I will have to turn Bella into a vampire once our child is out. Some fragments of the legend are figments of a fearful imagination.

Sulpicia, however, will be upset and jealous. She wants to carry my child. She does not deserve to have my child since she only wants power.

What Rosalie told me on the phone about Edward shocked me. According to Rosalie, Edward told Bella he no longer cared. I thought he loved her. Perhaps he didn't after all.

Barely concealing my joy on becoming a father, I left my study in a hast. As I left my study, I said, "Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec". They were in front of me in minutes. "Yes, master", asked Jane. I said, "Go to Forks and find Bella. I will follow shortly in my private plane".

"Master, why are you so happy?", asked Felix, confused. I said, "You'll see. Now do as I just told you". "Yes, master", they all said in unison and they flitted away.

I then went to my rooms and grabbed my overcoat. Sulpicia was in the sitting room, reading a book. "What is making you so cheerful, husband?", my wife asked coldly. I looked at her and said, "That is none of your concern". She replied, "Why are you keeping secrets from me? I'm your wife".

I sighed and said, "Sulpicia, one of the reasons I keep certain things secret from you is because you are untrustworthy. I can't believe you spend your days, wishing for more power and looking at your beauty". I left the room before I could let her reply.

As I was leaving, Caius encountered me in the hallway and said, "Word is flying around that you are very happy. Has something happened in your favor, Aro?". I said, "You will see, Caius". I left, my heels ringing on the marble floor in a happy pace. "As usual he keeps people in the dark", I heard Caius mutter. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I then left to the underground garage and entered my limo. Santiago, who was already in the driver's seat asked me, "Where to, master?". I replied, "To the airstrip and hurry". He replied, "Yes, master", and he drove out of the underground garage.

I had to get to Bella before her pregnancy accelerates even further.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Alice told Rosalie that Aro is the father of Bella's baby not Jacob. Despite Alice's objections, Rosalie called Aro to tell him that he is a father. Rosalie then told Alice that Aro was shocked and Alice took that as a angry shock, which wasn't the case.**

**The other reason why Rosalie called Aro was to get back at Edward for hurting Bella's feelings, seeing that if Bella decided to be with Aro, Edward's feelings would hurt also.**


	5. Bella: A Haze of Sadness

**This is Bella's POV**

**

* * *

**

I sat on my bed crying. I couldn't believe Edward said those words: _I don't care anymore._ That hole was punched in my chest again. I lay back down on my bed and had my hand on my stomach to feel my little nudger move. The feeling of my baby inside me comforted me a little bit.

I reached for my phone on my nightstand and I dialed Jacob's number. Again I got his answering machine. Jacob's rejection was hurting me to the core.

I then got back up and found the picture book that my mom gave me on my 18th birthday so I can remember my senior year. I found the picture of me and Edward looking at each other on my birthday, one that I folded so I can see just Edward. How can Edward still love me after what I had done? I didn't just betray him, I also lied to him about who the father of my baby was.

I am glad that Aro is in Italy, that he doesn't know that I'm carrying his child. He would view our kid as an obstacle in the road of his ambitions. Besides, he just used me to satisfy his own desires. I knew I gave back the affection and pleasure, but I couldn't bury those memories. Vampires are very good at the art of seduction.

I then looked at the CD that Edward gave me on my birthday. Without thinking, I put everything that reminded me of him in the trash.

* * *

After my shower, I put on a gray t-shirt, big enough that Charlie couldn't see that bump between my hips and I put on sweatpants.

I then went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself eggs. Charlie then came home from work and said, "I got a call from one of the Cullen's, that you left their house upset. Did Edward hurt your feelings?". I lied, "He didn't mean it". I was always a bad liar and those words of Edward's stilled festered at my heart.

"Bells, I love you but you have to find a guy that his right for you. Edward still hurts your feelings and he messed you up when he left", said Charlie. I said, "Edward was messed up too after he left me".

"Okay, Bells. I just worry about you", said Charlie and he left to change into his clothes. My eggs were then finished and I ate them. After I ate my eggs, I went to my room. It was just eight PM but I was tired anyway. I then went to bed and curled up, my hand on my stomach to feel my baby.

I then cried. Today was the worst day of my life: I was pregnant by an arrogant vampire, I lied to Edward and I might've lost my friendship with Alice. My life was shattered in pieces.

* * *

I then slept, my tears dried up on my face. I heard the window open but I didn't look. I then felt myself being picked up by hard cold arms. If the Volturi or Victoria came to kill me, I welcomed it. I saw no point in seeing the sun the next morning.

Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder.

* * *

**Just to let you know, it was Aro that took Bella from her room to bring her with him to Volterra and it was Alice that called Charlie to tell him that Bella left the Cullen house crying.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support. I really appreciate it.**


	6. Bella: A Changing Life

**This takes place after last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I was sleeping rather comfortably. I had a nice quilt over me and under me was leather, it seemed. Was I dreaming? I felt pressure building up in my ear and it popped. It seemed like was in a plane. I opened my eyes, just in case.

It seemed like one of those private jets. I looked over and I saw a bed with red bedcovers that were made of silk. The windows were blacked out, so no light can get through. There was a small chandelier on the ceiling. I seemed to be lying on a black leather couch and over me was a quilt that seemed to come from Victorian England. Was I still dreaming?

I pinched myself and I found out that I was still awake. Then I smelled hot chocolate and to my surprise and horror, I saw Aro coming towards me with a cup of hot chocolate. I hope he doesn't know that I'm pregnant.

"Here,Bella", said Aro, as he handed me the cup. My baby kicked. It seemed that he knew who his father was. "How did I get here?", I asked him, trying to be respectful. Aro chuckled and said, "I had Felix and some of the guard come to take you to Volterra".

Fear went through me. Were they going to kill me, since I didn't become a vampire yet? I sat up and said, "I-I will be o-one of you. Alice told you". Aro looked at me as if I was turning into an idiot. "Bella, my dear, I have no reason to kill you. You are far too lovely and talented to waste", said Aro.

I then laid back down on the couch and said, "Okay. Why did you send for me?". Aro smiled and said, "Because you have given me what I didn't have for 3,309 years". I looked at him, dumbfounded. What did he mean?

Seeing my expression, Aro sat at the couch my feet and placed his hand on my abdomen. He knew I was pregnant? How?

"I-I'm sorry I ruined your…", I started to say but he interrupted me. "Bella, you didn't ruin my life. I'm happy that I'm going to be a father", said Aro. He confused me. He is power-hungry and arrogant but he also wants a child? I looked confused.

Aro then said, seeing my confused expression, "When I was your age and a human, I married a girl who was the daughter of the man my father was friends with. Our marriage was happy and when she became pregnant, I was happy. Unfortunately, she died while giving birth, along with the baby girl she was giving birth to. That memory is still with me, even for 3,000 years".

So Aro lost a wife and child due to child birth while he was human. It was an easy story to fall for. He could be lying, but how can you lie about losing a child due to child birth while human?

Interested how Aro found out about my pregnancy, I asked him, "How did you know?". Aro replied, "Rosalie Hale from the Cullens called yesterday afternoon, telling me that you are pregnant and that Edward hurt your feelings". So Rosalie called him. She wasn't mad at me for hurting her brother, but how did she know that I was pregnant with Aro's child when I lied that it was Jacob's? Did Alice tell her?

Then, hearing Edward's name, tears from my eyes fell as I remembered the last words he said to me. Seeing my tears, Aro moved closer to me and put me around his arms. He then said, "Bella, I heard how he hurt your feelings. He hurt you before when he left you by lying. If a lad hurts his girlfriend once, he will hurt her again. I've seen that happen".

I then said, crying, "I've lied to him as well. I told him that the father of the baby was a good friend who is now rejecting me. I did it so Edward won't do what he tried to do last week". Instead of being angry, Aro muttered, "Serves Edward right for lying to you".

Then, Aro said the same words Jacob told me at the theater in Port Angeles the night he started to transform, "I know what he did to you. Bella, I will never ever do that".

I then relaxed in his arms. I hated to admit it, but Aro's arms around me were soothing. Aro then kissed my forehead and he lifted me up to take me to the bed in the cabin. "Perhaps this will be more comfortable for you", Aro said as he pulled the covers over me. I then relaxed on the pillows. The bed was more comfortable then the leather couch.

I put my hand on my stomach and felt my baby move. I was happier that Aro didn't react the way I expected. He seemed content to becoming a father. I always dreamed that I would have a family but I planned to have one with Edward.

My eyes started to close with sleep and I felt Aro come to the bed with me. I then lay my head on his chest, my hand over the place where his heart no longer beated.

"Sleep, Isabella. I will wake you up when we land", whispered Aro soothingly. I then fell asleep.

* * *

**The next two chapters will be in Aro's POV.**


	7. Aro: A New Feeling

**This chapter and next chapter will be in Aro's POV and then it will revert back to Bella's.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I looked at Bella as she slept. She is so peaceful when she sleeps. I then felt our child kick against my hip from inside her. Bella then curled up, her head still on my chest and her hand on the place where my heart ceased to beat thousands of years ago.

She is such a loving soul that I could hardly comprehend why Edward would want to hurt her feelings. They were a close couple, but I had a feeling that Bella was meant for me, which was one of the reasons why I seduced her. I was rather surprised that she reciprocated, knowing that her feelings for Edward are strong. Edward was a fool. He doesn't even deserve her. If it was his child that Bella was carrying, he would get in one of his pessimistic moods. He would want to abort his child, thinking that the child will hurt Bella. How can a unborn baby hurt their own mother intentionally?

I then heard and felt Bella crying silently in her sleep. Tears fell from her eyes. I would like to get my hands on Edward someday, but I wouldn't cause him permanent harm, since he is an adoptive son of an old friend. I then stroked Bella's hair and I stroked her back. She stopped crying a little bit. "It's going to be okay, Bella", I murmured. She soon stopped crying. One area of my clothed chest was damp due to Bella's tears but I didn't care. Her tears made up for the ones I couldn't shed anymore.

My thoughts left her when I felt our child move from inside her. I wouldn't blame her for believing that I was going to be mad at the thought of having my child. Many teen mothers go through this fear of their baby's father, how they would react. Some fathers want to be in the child's life while others don't want to take responsibility.

I was a little worried to how Caius would react. He would think that the child will be as dangerous as the immortal children. My wife Sulpicia would be seething with jealousy. I heard that while Bella was in Volterra the first time, Sulpicia gave Bella hot chocolate and advice on her relationship with Edward. Of course Supicia was pretending to be nice to Bella. Bella will soon see her true colors. Rosetta will be another problem but not as bad. She would just trick Bella into thinking that I don't love her, which isn't true. That harlot will never surpass Bella.

I then wondered what my and Bella's child will be. Knowing Bella, she probably would want to give me a boy, knowing how ambitious I am. To me, a girl will be a good gift, since I lost my baby girl due to child birth along with her mother and my wife during my human years. I don't care what gender our child will be. I will be happy for what we'll get.

Bella then shifted in my arms. I let go of her so she can readjust in a new position. I then put my arms back around her and she was sound asleep.

Then, the scent of her blood filled my nostrils. I bent down to her neck but I kissed it. I couldn't kill her, and if I did, I will kill the baby as well. I don't want to fill my life with guilt, but it was too late, since I killed my sister Didyme.

With a shudder, I remembered the night when I killed her. Her last words, _NO, ARO! PLEASE!,_ still haunts me to this day. I also remembered her head fall to the floor after I whacked her over the head with a long piece of wood. I still regret killing Didyme to this day. I am the reason why Marcus feels so depressed. I wish I could tell him someday, but if I told him that I killed his wife, who was my sister, he would resign, leaving me and Caius to rule the vampire world. Marcus is too gifted and wise to lose.

Felix then entered the cabin and bowed his head. Not wanting to wake Bella up, I whispered, "Any news?". Felix replied, "We are about to land in Florence in ten minutes, master". I smiled and replied, "Good, inform me when we land", and I gestured him away with a wave of my hand. He bowed and then left.

Then, all of the sudden, Bella screamed and she was kicking her legs. "Edward, help me. Save me! She is chasing me!". It looked like she was having a nightmare. I then grabbed her wrist gently and she woke up, her eyes in shock.

"Its okay, Bella. I'm here", I said to her soothingly. She looked at me and said, "This isn't a dream". I told her, "If it was, you wouldn't be here". She nodded and went back to sleep.

Nine minutes later, I felt the plane slowly land to the ground and I felt the wheels on the tarmac come to a halt. "Bella, it is time", I gently said as I got off of the bed and lifted her up. As her eyes slowly opened, she held on to my neck for dear life, as if she was in danger.

Flanked my Jane and Alec, I descended the plane steps, carrying Bella to our blacked out limo. It was noon and the sun was harsh as always. Luckily, our tarmac is in the middle of nowhere on the Tuscan fields.

I let Bella in the limo first before I did. As she got in the limo, she put her feet under her. After I got in the limo and Santiago drove off, Bella commented, "I never realized that the Tuscan fields are so lovely". Surprised, I said, "I thought you noticed it when you first came".

Bella turned to me and said, "You wouldn't be in the mood to sight see if you were trying to save the one you loved". As she said those words, her voice trembled, like she was trying not to mention who she saved. For the health of her and our child, I said, "Being upset isn't healthy for a expecting mother". Bella nodded, her hand on her stomach. I soon put my hand on her stomach too, so I could feel our child move.

"Do you think he is going to look like you?", Bella asked. I sighed. I knew she was going to believe that she is carrying a boy. I responded, "I suppose, but we will see if our child is a boy or a girl". She smiled.

We looked out the window, to notice that we are near Volterra, my city, which will soon become Bella's too.

After we entered the city limits, a motorcycle almost hit us. The driver looked to be that of a teen. "Hey, kid. Watch where you going!", shouted Santiago. I sighed. I didn't blame Santiago for his outburst but it was rude to shout at others while driving.

We then entered the underground garage of our estate. After the limo parked, I handed Bella out of the limo before I entered the garage from the limo.

* * *

**More Soon!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Aro: Trouble

**Rosetta will be in this chapter, so she just wouldn't be a mentioned character.**

**

* * *

**

As I, Bella, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri were brought to the upper level by the service lift, we were greeted by Lydia, Heidi, and Renata. "Aro, yesterday, rumors were going around that you left in a very joyful mood. Everybody was thinking different things", said Lydia. Renata bowed her head and said, in her usual timid manner, "Master, Master Caius has been demanding your presence".

I took her hand to see her memories. In the memory I was looking for, it showed Caius, his face angry and furious. I said, "Well, I'll see him shortly. I want you and Lydia to take Bella to my rooms, so she will be comfortable and give her something to eat".

"Bella can stay in my room", suggested Lydia. Bella didn't look nervous, since Lydia was Alice's double in a way. But Lydia liked her privacy. I chuckled and said, "That was kind of you, Lydia but I'm sure you would like to keep your privacy". Lydia responded, "I wouldn't mind". I said, "I know you, Lydia. You like your own privacy". Lydia replied, "Yes, Aro".

Bella left with Lydia, Heidi, Renata, and Jane. I then said, "Felix, Alec, Demetri, go to my rooms to monitor Bella, to see that she is taken care off". They bowed and left my side. I then left the lobby to go to the throne room.

* * *

I entered the throne room, my heels ringing on the marble floor. Marcus was sitting in his throne, in his usual way. Caius was also sitting in his. As I came by my throne, I asked, "What is it, brother?". Caius replied, "You had the estate wondering why you left in an overly joyful mood. People were coming up with different theories. Some said you plotted how to get Alice and Edward with us. Others thought that you found out who killed your sister and Marcus disproved that one by saying you would've taken him with him, since Didyme was his wife".

Guilt washed me because they didn't know I was the one who killed Didyme. I kept my face straight and said, "Caius, something has happened that you wouldn't believe". I then whispered to him, "I'm going to be a father". Caius looked surprised and he asked, "Who is the mother?".

Barely concealing my joy, I said, "The human girl who we met last week. One who knows of us". Caius exploded, "Aro, did you realize what you just did? That child could be dangerous! You have broken the laws you and I enforced for…!".

I interrupted by waving my hand and said, "Nowhere does it say, Caius, that a vampire male can't have a child with a human female". Caius, speechless and upset, said "But, Aro. Legend says that these children kill their mothers by biting their way out. It will expose who we are. Besides, what if this child turns out to be like the immortal children?". I said, "Caius, even for a 3,000 year old immortal, you are still young and impulsive. Besides, I have business to attend to". I then left the throne room, with Bella on my mind.

* * *

I then entered the library, to find books for Bella so she can pass the time away. Sulpicia was sitting in her usual chair, doing her sampler. She turned to face me and she said in her cold manner, "You're back, Aro. What made you so cheerful?". Replied, "Sulpicia, I'm going to be a father but not with you luckily". Furiously, she asked, "Is it that silly human girl you seduced a week ago?". Sighing, I said, "Sulpicia, I will have a better relationship with Bella then you. You are a mental parasite who mentally feeds off others".

Sulpicia then responded, "After all I did for you?". Angered, I said, "Did for me? You only help yourself". I then gathered some books that I know that Bella will like. "I will not let you get with that floozy", Supicia said. I sighed and said, "Sulpicia, you are not the woman I thought I loved", and I left the room, slamming the door.

I then inhaled and I followed Bella's scent to my rooms. As I got to my rooms, I smelled a scent of blood that didn't belong to Bella obviously. I then heard Lydia say, "Felix, shut up. I know what I'm doing. Here, Bella, drink. It will help you and the baby". I opened the door and I saw Bella sitting on the couch, drinking a goblet. I could smell that Bella was drinking blood. Shocked, I put down the books and said, "Lydia! What do you think you are doing?".

Lydia turned around, in response to my words. She said, "Aro, I thought of something. Since the infant his half vampire, he or she might need blood too and human food wouldn't be enough for the baby". I thought it over. To my surprise, Lydia had a point. I responded, "That was very thoughtful, Lydia. Now go with Heidi and Gianna to buy Bella clothes. Clothes that she will wear after her pregnancy and clothes before". Lydia responded, "Yes, Aro". She kissed Felix and left the room.

I sat beside Bella and I asked her, "Are you comfortable?". Bella nodded and said, "Yes. I seem full on blood but I'm hungry too". I kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'll have Renata give you something to eat. And I brought some books for you". I handed her the small pile of books and she looked surprised, "How do you know I like…". I chuckled and said, "I saw from Edward's mind of the books you like". Bella said, "Thanks". I replied, "I will leave now but I'll come back".

She looked like she didn't want me to leave. She seemed to grow dependent on me after a few hours. I said, "I'll be back, _Mia Cara_ ". I left the room to go convene in the hall for a meeting.

To my displeasure, Rosetta came towards me and said, "Aro dear, I heard you left in a happy mood. What happened?". I sighed.

Rosetta was pretty but her charms ceased to grow on me. She had blond hair and she was dressed in her usual black dress. Every day, she always tried to charm me back with her looks.

I responded, "For the last time, Rosetta, do not call me by my first name and don't call me 'dear' anymore. You should call me 'master, since I'm still above you. We are not lovers anymore". She came closer and said, "You know you don't mean that". I sighed. She reminded me of Abigail Williams from _The Crucible_. I said, "You harlot, are no match for me. The only person who I will love is the mother of my unborn child".

Seemingly jealous, she replied, "You love another girl do you? You know I could tell everyone the affair we had in the 18th century". I snarled and said, "You only love me for my crown. I was wrong when I courted you. Besides, people knew about our affair and it wasn't a secret".

She didn't listen to me and she kissed my lips. I grabbed her neck and held her against the wall, cracking it. "If you make one more move on me, I will see that you are executed", I threatened. She smirked defiantly and said, "You know you don't mean it, Aro". I let her go. I was wasting my time with her. Then, I remembered that she still called me by my name. I then called out in my authoritative manner, "For the last time, Rosetta, call me 'master'", and I walked off.

There was trouble rising and I had two people to watch for: Rosetta and Sulpicia. They will do anything to make sure that Bella will not be with me.

* * *

**In case you were wondering, Lydia figured out that the baby needs blood too due to the half-vampire heritage. Lydia knows if Bella is given only human food, she will bring it back up.**

**The reason why Aro kept Rosetta in the Volturi is that she has the gift to put thoughts into a person's mind, mostly untrue thoughts.**


	9. Bella: Bonding

**This is back to Bella's POV.**

**

* * *

**

I watched as Aro left the room. I was getting dependent on him and I hated that feeling, but he is the father of my unborn baby boy. I finished the goblet of blood that Lydia gave me and Renata came with my meal. I politely took the plate from her since her hands were trembling. She was timid.

The meal consisted of omelets and mushrooms, which I ate. Then, I felt a little painful kick from inside me. I then raised my shirt to see a bruise on my abdomen. He was sure getting strong.

Felix and Demetri are outside the room, guarding it. I think there are some people here who despise me enough to want to kill me.

Then, three hours later, I heard Lydia yell from the other side of the door, "Close your eyes, Bella, until I tell you to open them". I shut my eyes. After the door opened, I heard bags being carried. I then heard a few bags being put down in front of me. "You can open your eyes now!", I heard Lydia say.

I opened my eyes and in front of me were shopping bags full of maternity clothes. In one of the bags was a white elastic band, usually used by pregnant women so they can wear their pre-pregnancy jeans.

"Why did you have me close my eyes?", I asked Lydia. She giggled and said, "We also bought your post pregnancy clothes. It is wise if you seem them after you had the child. I wouldn't want you to be impatient to be putting on those clothes". I still had my hand on my bruise.

Lydia then looked at me, her ruby eyes filled with concern, asked, "What is wrong, Bella?". I replied, lying, "I'm fine". Lydia crossed her arms and smirked. "You don't make a good liar, Bella". Shoot! She was smart.

I then replied, being honest, "I felt my baby boy kick and it left a bruise on my stomach". Lydia then raised my shirt to see the bruise. Her eyes widened. She let my shirt down and said, "That happens if you are pregnant with a half vampire. They gain strength early in the womb. The baby might break your bones soon but it won't be a while yet". Surprised, I asked, "How do you know so much about this".

Lydia smiled and said, "I sometimes research the supernatural and I came across a legend in which a male vampire can impregnate a female human. Caius didn't believe a word of it until now".

"How can a male vampire get a human female pregnant, if a vampire is like dead", I asked. I didn't know why I asked it, since I know where babies come from. "Well, for female vampires like me, we can't conceive since our bodies have to change and we're frozen. For male vampires however, the transformation doesn't affect the sperm count". Lydia was like a talking book. I can see why Aro has her in the Volturi.

"That's interesting. Do you think that the boy I'm carrying will look like Aro?", I asked her. Lydia laughed and asked, "Why do you think the child is a boy?". I explained to her, "Because Aro seems to be the man who would want a son".

"Aro doesn't care if he gets a boy or a girl. In my mind, I believe you're carrying a girl", replied Lydia. It seemed that people will have different opinions of the sex of the baby. Then, we heard a door open and it was Sulpicia. I smiled at her but she gave me a vengeful look, like I got her upset somehow.

"Bella, I heard you came", said Sulpicia. I nodded. She then came forward and said, "I hope you don't expect that your stay here is smooth sailing. You will soon know that the baby you are carrying should've been mine. Pity. I'm married to the most powerful vampire on the planet and yet, you are the one that is pregnant".

She said it in an unfeeling, cold manner. She also likes the fact that she was married to Aro, who was the Volturi's overall leader. Wait. She didn't tell me she was his wife. All that kindness she showed me when I first came to Volterra was false.

Then, speaking of Aro, he came into the room. His red eyes were glinting with fury when he saw Sulpicia. "You have no place here, you harpy. Go", said Aro. "You will regret that you spend time with that floozy", said Sulpicia. The name she called me was a little worse than the last words I heard Edward say. Aro looked like he was going to slap Sulpicia. Lydia looked shocked.

Sulpicia then glided from the room. "I hope Sulpicia burns someday", Lydia said. Aro looked at her shocked. "I thought you like Sulpicia", said Aro. "I did until I found out that she is power hungry like Preminger from _Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper_".

I then yawned. I looked at the father clock in the room and it said 8:30 PM. To my surprise, Aro scooped me up from the couch and carried me to the bed in the bedchamber. "Sleep, Bella. You might need your energy for tomorrow", said Aro. I noticed that Lydia left the room. "I'm not tired", I lied.

Aro smirked and said, "Have you always been a bad liar, Bella?". I sighed. "Sleep. I will be here to protect you and I'll be here when you wake up", said Aro. My eyes then fluttered shut and I felt Aro get on the bed next to me and pulling the covers over. I then nestled against his cold hard chest.

* * *

As I was asleep, I dreamed that Victoria was still chasing me. I ran and ran in the woods from her and I was yelling "Edward! Save Me!".. I must have been screaming, since I felt a cold hand grab my wrist gently. "Bella?", I heard Aro ask in concern.

I woke up to see his red eyes staring into my brown eyes. I then felt my baby boy kick and I couldn't hold back my gasp of pain. "Are you hurt?", Aro asked. I responded, "It seems like my baby is getting stronger. Whenever he kicks, I get bruises". Hearing those words, Aro lifted my shirt up and he looked surprised and horrified. Why is he concerned about me if I am nothing but a human and he is a vampire king?

"I never expected that our child will exert such strength at an early age while in the womb. It must be the vampire part", said Aro. He then continued to say, "I believe that your abdomen has grown two centimeters more than it was when I brought you here". I looked down at my abdomen as he said those words. It was a little bigger than before.

"How long do you think…?", I asked Aro. He replied, "Since your pregnancy is accelerated, it might be a month before you give birth". A month. This felt like a sci-fi movie.

"Now, go to sleep, Bella", Aro said to me gently. My head then fell against his chest again and I felt his arms go around me.

* * *

"It's morning, my dear", I heard Aro whisper in my ear. I slowly raised my head from the pillows. I looked at the father clock and it said eight AM. I then noticed that a black velvet dress was waiting for me.

"I'll send someone to get you your breakfast. I'll see you this afternoon, _Mia Cara_", Aro said. He then kissed my forehead and he left the room. I then slipped out of the sweat pants and my big grey t-shirt and as I gathered the clothes laid out for me, I noticed red stockings that were rimmed with gold velvet. Lydia. I assumed that she picked out the black dress too, since it looked like it had designer origins.

I slipped on the dress and the stockings. A few minutes later, Jane came in with my meal, along with a goblet of blood. "Here, Bella. I don't know why you crave eggs. Usually, the smell of eggs unsettles every pregnant woman's stomach", she said as she put the tray down. "Well, somehow, the smell of eggs doesn't make me nauseas", I told her. Jane giggled and smiled but her smile wasn't evil like it was the first time I saw her.

I finished drinking my goblet of blood and eating my breakfast, when Lydia came in and said, "Bella, do you want to go to the family room with me and Jane? We will be watching some _Potter Puppet Pals _skits on my laptop". I liked the _Potter Puppet Pals_, especially the one with the ticking time bomb.

Today, Lydia was wearing a blue silk dress that was knee length. She also wore black tights to go with it. It reminded me of what Alice would wear.

I followed Lydia and Jane, but I had to carefully keep up since I gained a little more baby weight this morning.

As we went into the family room, I looked in awe. The walls were a pretty green color with fancy golden designs. In the center of the wall facing me was a flat screen, a little bigger than the one Lydia has in her room.

On both sides of the flat screen, were two large bookshelves that were full of DVDs and VHS'. Facing the T.V, was a red velvet couch. On the middle of the west side of the room was a cherry oak table with wooden chairs that looked like they came from the Netherlands. The carpet of the room was velvet gold.

"You should see this room in Christmas. It's beautiful", said Lydia.

I noticed on the cherry oak table, was a laptop that was hot pink in color. It had to be Lydia's. Lydia, Jane, and I went to the laptop and Lydia typed in the link for the _Potter Puppet Pals _website. The first skit we watched was "Bothering Snape" , which Lydia says is her favorite.

We were in the middle of watching "Snape's Diary", when I heard a haughty voice say, "I don't understand today's youth. They are so digitalized". I looked up and it was Caius. "Jane, Aro needs you in the throne hall", drawled Caius. Jane got up and replied, "Yes, Master Caius". She left the room like a ghost.

"Bella, should you be in bed?", asked Caius. I was confused. This wasn't the old days. Lydia then whispered to me, "Don't mind him, Bella. He is usually old fashioned". Caius cleared his throat to get our attention. Then, Lydia's cell phone went off. She answered it and asked, "Alice?". Why was Alice calling? Lydia then told Alice, "Alice, chill. She is right here", then Lydia said, handing her cell phone to me, "Bella, It's Alice".

I took the phone from Lydia's hand, put it to my ear, and asked, "Alice?". Alice replied, "Oh, Bella! Why didn't you call me right after you arrived? Are you okay? How upset is Aro?". I sighed and said, "Alice, I'm fine. And speaking of Aro, he isn't upset that he is going to have a child. I didn't call because I thought you were mad at me for hurting your brother".

"You are my friend no matter what, Bella", Alice replied. Wondering what is happening back at Forks, I asked Alice, "What happened when I left?". Alice replied, "Edward went to your room to apologize for what he said earlier that day and he found you gone. He thinks that somehow Victoria gotten a hold of you and killed you. Your father thinks that you were kidnapped by someone. Your _dog _friend believes that Victoria killed you and he is blaming Edward for having you around us vampires. You have come back to Forks".

It was tempting. It would be nice to go home but if I did Edward would find out I lied to him by seeing my enlarged abdomen. Also, I couldn't leave Aro, who is the father of my unborn child. I also didn't want to face many questions.

I replied, "I'm sorry, Alice. I can't go back". I heard a moment a silence for a minute. I then heard Alice say, "But, Bella. If you don't comeback, things will happen". I replied, "Staying in Volterra is better than dealing with rejection from the people I love". There was another moment of silence, then, Alice replied, "I could see what you are saying. Stay in Volterra. I'll keep contact with Lydia to check on you. Besides, it's better if you stay with the father of your child. And oh, Rosalie says 'hi'". I nodded and said, "Tell Rosalie I said 'hi' back. Take care, Alice. Bye". She replied, "Bye, Bella. Take care", and she hung up. I gave to phone back to Lydia.

I then yelped in pain as I felt my baby boy kick. I looked down at my stomach and it had grown two times larger. Lydia looked at me worried and asked, "Do you want me to get Aro?". I nodded and Lydia flitted away.

I carefully lowered myself to the couch. I hadn't noticed that Caius had left the room. I didn't realize that this pregnancy was going to be painful. I then heard two sets of footsteps coming. I looked to see that it was Aro with Lydia following him. Aro sat down beside me and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Bella, it seems a matter of time before you are put to bed rest. It may be a few weeks before you break a bone", Aro said to me concerned. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "I never realized that this was going to be painful until now", I said to Aro.

Aro tilted my head up with his hand and he said, "Sometimes, we have to go through pain during certain situations. That is how life works. Nothing is easy or pain free in life, particularly for humans". I could tell that 3,000 makes a person wise enough to know the difficulties and challenges life has.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me, if you are able to?", Aro asked. I nodded and replied, "I'm able to. I'm not cripple yet". Aro chuckled and I took his hand. We then left the room.

* * *

We were walking in a hallway that seemed to be the medieval bone of the castle. The walls were stone and there were statues and artwork lining the wall. We were talking about ourselves to each other. Aro came from a wealthy family and his father was an architect who modeled buildings for the Roman Empire. Aro was also the first child of 16 kids. He and his family lived in the country fields of Rome. He said that on the night he was turned, he was walking home with his mule when he got attacked by a vampire.

"It was visiting my brother and his wife Kendra. They had five children, the two youngest ones were peelers. After I visited them, I walked home, with my mule, Bess. Back in those days, Bella, transportation was by foot or mule. After ten minutes into the journey home, Bess stopped and got anxious about something. I petted her mane to see if she would calm down but she was still anxious and she ran off. I ran after her, although it was hard, since it was nighttime and there was no moon.

"Then, I heard something in the bushes. I was surprised when I saw the source of the noise come out. It was rather an ugly creature, hairy and it growled when it saw me. I ran away until the beast jumped on me and sank its teeth into me. Somehow, I fought the vampire off. Afterwards, I felt a burning pain and I rolled down the hill and landed by a pond.

"Three days later, I looked at myself and I was shocked. My skin was pale and my eyes were red. I was wondering if I contracted a disease from this creature. It wasn't until two weeks later, while walking weakly, I came across a friend of mine. He looked at me very worried and said, 'Aro, my friend, are you alright?'. I looked at him weakly when all of the sudden I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into him. After I drained his blood, I realized that I became a vampire. I felt guilty for draining my friend, despite that I started killing humans for sport".

"That's interesting", I replied. I heard how he met Caius and Marcus and how he started his empire. It was then my turn to tell Aro about myself. I told him about my early childhood and how my life was normal until I moved to Forks and met the Cullens. I told him how Edward and his family took me down south to my hometown to protect me from a vampire named James, and how he lured me to the ballet studio and how he almost killed me. I showed Aro the scar on my wrist.

"I can't believe what you had to go through, Bella. It would be too much for an ordinary human", Aro said as we walked to his rooms. It was almost sun set. As I went into the sitting area, I noticed that my stomach has grown one more centimeter.

Aro left me alone so I can take my shower. After my shower, I slipped into a blue silk nightgown that Lydia obviously bought for me. I drank my goblet of blood, as I ate my omelets.

As nighttime fell, I slipped into bed and Aro came a few minutes later. "Aro, what will happen after I give birth to our child?", I asked him as he came into bed with me. "Bella, I will turn you and make you my queen, and we will live in happiness with our child". Me? Queen of all vampires? That seemed overwhelming. I replied, "Are you sure I'm not in some dream I'm about to wake up from?".

Aro smiled and said, "Bella, this is no dream. It would be disappointing to us both if it was". I smiled and I lay on head on his chest. For some reason, something about Aro made me feel whole and loved. That hole in my chest was healed over again.

I felt my little nudger move in me, even though it was quite painful. "Sleep, Bella", Aro whispered in my ears, as I fell asleep.

My life has never been so happier.

* * *

**Just to let you know, I had Bella and Aro talk about themselves to each other so they will know each other better. There will be more to Aro & Bella's relationship then just desire. **

**Bella is also afraid to go to Forks since she doesn't want to face rejection and too many questions.**

**For the vampire that attacked Aro, It was the very first vampire and these kinds of vampires somehow create attractive beautiful ones through one bite.**

**Oh, speaking of Rosetta, she will not use her gift on Aro because he is above her and he would be able to use his ability to see her motives, which she is trying to avoid. **

**And yeah, Aro will have Felix and Demetri stay outside the door in the bedroom and Bella will be with some Volturi members at the times, she isn't with Aro.**

**Thanks for the support : ) **


	10. Bella: Danger

**Things will get dramatic in this chapter, just to let you know.**

**

* * *

**

It has been a week since I came to Volterra. Aro and I were inseparable. According to Lydia, a unborn baby strengthens the bond and love between the parents.

One day, I decided to call Alice. It was a cloudy day in Volterra and Lydia took me to a pay phone (She ran out of cell phone minutes), and I used a phone card and a coin to call Alice.

"Hello?", answered Alice. I replied, "Hi, Alice. It's Bella". She replied, "Hello, Bella. It is good to talk to you. How has everything been?". I replied, "It has been good, but some people tend to give me a hard time". Alice asked, "Who?".

Then, at that moment, I saw a limo pull around the corner and I saw the window being lowered and Afton was looking out from the car window. Then, it occurred to me, Aro told me that Caius was planning to visit his accountant.

"I got to go. Sorry, Alice", and I hung up. I then followed Lydia to her Ferrari and I had to get back before I would be accused of stealing, which wasn't the case since Lydia gave me the coin.

* * *

As Lydia and I went back to the castle, Jane came up to me and said, "Bella, Mistress Sulpicia requests that you come to the sitting room". Dumbfounded, I asked, "Why?". Jane shook her head and said, "I can't tell you". I was being led to the sitting room and there was a group of people sitting in some chairs. Sulpicia came towards me and said, "Afton told me that he saw you at a payphone. Where did you get the money?".

I replied, "Well, Lydia gave me a coin so I can call Alice, since Lydia has ran out of cell phone minutes". Sulpicia replied, "That's loads of hogwash. Come. Sit with me". She led me to the couch and she picked up a match and lighted it.

"What is she going to do?", I heard Alec ask. Then, the blond vampire named Rosetta replied, "What she does when she catches you stealing". Sulpicia then held my hand and she asked, "Are you going to lie to me again?", I replied, "I haven't li…", she then interrupted me by asking, "Are you going to steal from this estate?". Surprised, I replied, "I haven't stealed from you, Sulpicia". Sulpicia then replied, "Are you going to call your friends and whine, that we haven't treated you right?". I replied, "No, ma'am". Then, Sulpicia put the lighted match on my hand. I screamed in pain. Out of pain, I yelped, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!".

Sulpicia then let go of my hand. She said, "Okay, that's a good girl. That's a good girl. Put some ice on that". I then left the room, holding my hand. After I left the room, I put my hand on my stomach to see if my little nudger was still alive. Luckily, a few painful kicks told me that he was.

I then decided to go find Aro, since he will help me. I went to the throne hall, but he wasn't there. I wondered around until I came across a rounded hallway. There were three doors. One had a 'A' carved on it. It seemed like a hallway of studies. I went to the door that had the 'A' carved on it, knowing that it belonged Aro. I knocked on the door and I heard him answer, "Come in, Bella". My scent must've made him know that I was here.

I came in the room. Aro was sitting in a desk reading a book. He raised his eyes to look at me and he looked worried when he saw me holding my hand and tear-stricken. He came towards me and asked, "Bella, what happened?". I held out the hand that Sulpicia burned with a match. "She accused me of stealing a coin when Lydia really gave me one so I can call Alice", I said crying.

Aro's crimson eyes hardened when he heard those words. "I was afraid she do that", Aro said. He then continued to say, "In my mind, Sulpicia is trying to find an excuse to get mad at you so she can do terrible things. I believe Sulpicia thinks that the burn on your hand will traumatize you to the extent that you will miscarry". My heart sank at those words. Sulpicia wants my baby to die inside me? I asked, sobbing, "Why?".

Aro sighed and said, "She is jealous that she is not carrying my child. She knows she can't conceive since she is a vampire. Since you came, you are a reminder that you are carrying something that she can't carry". I nodded. "Let's go get that burn taken care of, Darling", Aro said.

We then left the study together.

* * *

Gianna had tended my hand. She had helped to take care of burns before. My hand was in a bandage and on it was burning treatment oil. Luckily, I wasn't traumatized enough to miscarry.

* * *

Three days after the matchstick incident, the Volturi were holding a garden party, and I was to come. I planned to wear a red silk dress. It was empire waist that helped show my baby bump.

Since there was going to be a few elite covens, I was nervous to be the only human coming.

As Lydia was helping me getting ready, I said to her, "I hope I don't end up being dinner". Lydia giggled and said, "No you won't Bella. Aro would be terribly upset". I knew she had a point. I put on the red silk dress and I put on white silk pumps to go with the dress. When I looked in the mirror, I thought I was seeing a princess except that my baby bump sticked out.

Aro then came in the room and said, "You are beautiful tonight, Bella". I blushed at his words. We then left the room arm in arm.

* * *

The garden party was full of vampires from elite covens. I was very overwhelming. However, during the party, I intercepted some unfriendly glances from Rosetta and Sulpicia. Lydia then came up to me and said, "You might want to watch out for Rosetta also. She was Aro's mistress during the 18th century and he broke off with her when he found out that she just wants his crown. Jane says Rosetta will do anything to have Aro back with her".

I asked Lydia, "How?". Lydia replied, "Rosetta's gift is to put thoughts in your head. Mostly the thoughts she puts in your head are not true. She doesn't do that with Aro because she doesn't want to be kicked out but I know she wants to expose him to her gift".

The thought scared me. Would Rosetta trick Aro into thinking that he doesn't need have a child? Rosetta was like a poison honey.

When the garden party was over, I went inside the estate to change when Sulpicia told me, "Shut the door". I must have left it opened. I then noticed that she was up to something, because a few people were in the room. I came towards her. She looked at me and said, "I thought I taught you a lesson".

I looked at her confused. "I don't understand", I said to her. "Apparently, you been stealing more and you flirted with Aro". Lying, I said, "I didn't". Sulpicia said, "I saw you. It doesn't matter what you want. You just go and take it". Fighting back, I said, "If you just love power, why do you worry about losing Aro?". Sulpicia then looked at the guard that was in the room and asked, "Who's in charge here?". Jane replied, "You and the master, mistress".

"That's right, Jane", replied Sulpicia. She then sat me down on a chair and said to me, "As punishment for your behavior, you will have to sit down in ice cold water". I looked at her, furious. I heard that it was better to take a shower while pregnant, that ice cold or scalding hot water causes a miscarriage.

Aro then came in the room, seemingly hearing what Sulpicia had just said. "Sulpicia, I'm afraid your existence is no longer accepted". Sulpicia said, "I will not be replaced by a little human whore". Aro gritted his teeth and said, "Felix, Demetri, take this harpy to the throne room. I will deal with her later".

Then, all of the sudden, I felt something in me crack. I bent over. Aro rushed to my side and he asked, "Bella, are you alright?". I muttered, "I must have broke something". Aro then said, "Lydia, Jane, Take Bella to my rooms". Lydia and Jane gently ushered me out.

* * *

I was laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. My rib had broken because my baby kicked. According to Lydia, It will be a manner of time before more of my bones break.

Aro then came into the bedchamber and sat at my side. "I had Sulpicia executed. She will be no harm to you, Bella". I asked , "When?". Aro replied, "Right after your rib broke. I overheard Sulpicia wanting to have you in ice cold water. It angered me, so I immediately came to the room and had her taken to the throne room to be executed."

I sighed with relief. Sulpicia was no longer here to cause harm to me. But there was another vampire I was worried about: Rosetta. I asked Aro, "What about Rosetta? Lydia told me what gift she has". Aro stroked my cheek and said, "Her gift will not affect you, Bella, since you have a block in your mind. However, Rosetta can't use her gift on me because I can read thoughts with a single touch".

It seemed like my all my weights will be gone.

* * *

**More Soon. **

**The next chapter is in Aro's POV.**

**Sorry to say this to some people, but since this is rated T, which means no more detailed sex scenes and as I said back at chapter 2, I'm not into doing strong lemons and I felt rather awkward when I did the Aro/Bella scene back at chapter 2. I'm not trying to be disappointing but, doing a detailed lemon to me is rather awkward.**


	11. Aro: Taking Care of One Problem

**As I said, this will be in Aro's POV. **

**Speaking of the Cullens, only Alice and Rosalie know that Bella is alive and is in Volterra with Aro, while the rest of them think that Victoria killed Bella.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It has been three weeks now since I had brought Bella to Volterra. When her first rib cracked of her second week, I had her put on bed rest. The baby had broken three more of her ribs and her pelvis. I then noticed that the baby had slowed his or her movements, like the baby knew he or she was hurting his or her mother. I couldn't read the baby's mind, which makes me believe that the child had inherited Bella's shield.

* * *

I was sitting in my desk, writing a letter to a coven, when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in", I flatly answered. To my disgust, it was Rosetta. "What do you want?", I demanded to her. "I want to tell you something. That human lowlife doesn't love you", replied Rosetta. I looked at her furious, and said, "Don't lie to me. Besides, it is an offense to lie to me, since I'm your master".

"But, Aro, you deserve someone far better than her. I am attractive, she isn't. Besides, you don't deserve to be tied down by a baby, do you?", said Rosetta. I walked away from my desk and said, "Bella is pretty. Besides, I don't care if a child ties me down. I'm tied down already by monitoring the vampire world. I don't care if I get tied down".

"Aro, sweetie, I gave you anything that you wanted. I can give you that again, if you dump Bella", said Rosetta. By this moment, she was close to me and had her hand on a lock of my long hair. She was also suggesting something that I don't want to think about

Remembering my threat to her, I gestured, "Felix". Her smile faded. She knew whenever I gestured to Felix, there was trouble. Felix came to be in minutes. "Yes, master?", he asked. I replied, "Take this harlot to the throne room. I'll come to deal with her shortly". Felix took Rosetta from the study. I then went in the throne room where I ripped her in pieces and burned her to ash. Her crime: Attempted seduction of a higher person.

* * *

I then went to my rooms where Bella was reading _Pride and Prejudice _in bed. She loved the classics, that was for sure.

I sat down on the bed and she said to me, "Someone told me you had to execute a vampire. Who was it?". I smiled and stroked her cheek. "Bella, Rosetta will be no harm to you anymore". Bella smiled.

* * *

**Just to let you know, since Rosetta was a guard member, she was not allowed to seduce a Volturi leader, unless if it was consent. Aro didn't give her consent.**


	12. Bella: Thoughts

**This is back to Bella's POV.**

**

* * *

**

My stomach had grown to 36 centimeters. I was near giving birth. My baby boy would kick but this time, it was softer kicks, like he knew his movements were hurting me. Aro couldn't read the baby's mind. According to Aro, the baby must've inherited my shield.

I was also told that I'm near to giving birth and that I was too fragile to delay.

* * *

I was reading _Romeo and Juliet _when memories popped in my head. Memories of me and Edward started to emerge. One memory came:

_"Edward, if anything happens, I swear to god…", I said to Edward nervously. I was being chased by James and Edward's family was taking me south for my safety."Bella, don't worry. There are seven of us and two of them. I will not let anything happen to you". He then touched my face and said, "You are my life now"._

_The car then drove off and my heart was torn to pieces as I wasn't near Edward._

Then another memory:

_"So easy for you to leave", I said to Edward, as he sat by my bed. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I did in an hundred years, and I swear to you, that I'll never fail you again. I'm so sorry". As he said that, he touched my face._

I put the book back down. Why were these memories coming back to my head? I no longer had Edward, I was with Aro now. I then remembered those words that Edward last said to me: _I don't care anymore_. Bitterness then filed my mind. Edward had broken my heart. First by lying to why he was leaving and second by saying those hurtful words when I last saw him.

He probably deserved the lie I told him, since he lied to me. He would hurt my feelings again and again. I don't deserve someone like that. Aro was careful what he said to me. He will get upset if my feelings got hurt. Aro would never hurt me, or our child.

Jacob, he is not boyfriend material. He has anger issues and he is impulsive. He insisted that I choose between him and Edward, preferably him. Jacob was my but his rejection after Edward's return was hurtful. I now doubt that Jacob is ever a good friend to someone. A good friend doesn't reject their friends.

When I first met Aro, I was afraid of him. His power over the vampire world intimated me. His seduction to me was a little nerve wracking for me, despite that I reciprocated. After I got pregnant and when Aro took me to Volterra, my perspective on him changed. He wasn't the cruel person who other vampires perceive. He is a tender, protective man beneath the arrogance and power-hungry tendencies. He has many layers. Aro has many qualities that most vampires will never see.

Now looking back at my relationship with Edward, I now see that Edward and I weren't meant for each other. Our differences got in the way. Edward hated himself, while I wanted to join his lifestyle. I sometimes felt awkward when I was around him. I never knew this before, but now, when I look back. Edward and I weren't soul mates.

I no longer had the past, I had the future. After the baby is born, Aro and I will marry, I'll be the fourth leader of the Volturi, and happiness with my future family.

* * *

I was lying in bed, thinking what to name our child when Aro came in. I smiled when he came in. It was near nighttime, and Aro's routine of holding me in my sleep and seeing me sleep.

"What are you thinking of, my dear", Aro asked me. "I was thinking of naming of child when he is born and I came up with a name. His first name's going to be Eduardo", I replied. Aro replied, "Well, for the middle names, it could be Antony and Lucius". I wasn't surprised that he picked names that came from his youth in the Roman Empire. I said, "Eduardo Antony Lucius, that sounds good".

"If we have a girl, we could name her Gabriella", Aro replied. I then responed, "Her middle name could be Isabella, and…". I was then lost for words until Aro said, "Her other middle name will be Didyme". I could see some sadness when he said that name. Didyme was his youngest sister who he turned, hoping her gift will be like his. Her gift was to bring happiness and she became Marcus's mate. According to Aro, someone killed her out of jealousy.

Thinking back to naming the baby, I said, "Gabriella Isabella Didyme. That sounds wonderful".

Aro then said, "Since I don't have a surname or if I had one but can't remember it, we could use yours". I nodded in agreement.

I then pulled out my hand to the nightstand to grab a book. I could hear a muffled ripping and tearing but it didn't cross my mind. All of the sudden, I went limp and my eyesight was blocked by pain too much for my nerves to take.

"Bella?", I heard Aro ask. I then heard a screaming noise coming from my mouth, and I vomited a fountain of a thick liquid which tasted like blood. I think it was.

* * *

**I'm going to leave off right here.**


	13. Bella: Burning

**Back to where we left off.**

**

* * *

**

My consciousness was dimmed and the pain was wracking my every nerve. I felt myself being rushed over to somewhere and I felt lights hitting my eyes. I then felt my clothes being ripped.

"Santiago, hurry, the placenta may be detached", I heard someone yell. I knew what that meant: My son will die within me. I yelled, "Get him out. NOW!". All I could feel was ripping in me, like knives trying to rip through me.

I then arched, and I heard a snapping noise. "Aro, her spine has just broke!", I heard someone yell. I heard someone reply angrily, "She can't feel anything now! Just do it!".

I then hearing someone saying to me, "Bella, just stay with me, don't go". The voice then went further away as it said, "Hurry, or her heart will stop!".

I then lapsed into unconsciousness and to me and seemed like minutes passed until, I heard someone whisper, "Gabriella".

Gabriella? Not the pale perfect son of my imagination? I felt a shock then a flood of warmth. I opened my eyes a little bit and held out my arms.

"Let me… Give her to me", I said weakly. I felt someone's cold hand lower until I felt warmth, as warm was Jacob's skin.

I then fully opened my eyes and everything was so clear.

Gabriella did not cry, but she breathed in quick started pants. Her eyes were open out of shock. Her face was a perfect heart shape that tapered to an oval chin. Her black hair hung in matted curls around her shoulders, and they were covered in sweat and blood . Her eyes were my eyes, chocolate brown. From beneath the blood, her skin was ivory, with a blush to her cheeks. She smiled, showing a gleaming row of white teeth.

She was more beautiful than her father. It seemed impossible.

"Gabriella…so beautiful", I said in gasps. She put her head on my chest. All of the sudden, I felt a warm slash of pain.

I then felt nothing on my chest.I looked and my angel faced baby was gone. _No! Bring her back_! I thought.

Aro's voice then came to my ear and said, "You have been brave, Bella. I'm so proud of you. You will receive your reward and we will have eternity". I felt him kiss my forehead. Then, I felt something bite into me, razor sharp teeth. A burning sensation followed.

I was lost in flames.

* * *

The pain was unbearable. I wish I could escape from this.

I would feel a warm hand on my forehead, soothing me.

* * *

Hours. Days. Weeks. Years. Centuries. They all could've passed without me knowing.

Suddenly, my heart slowed and slowed until it stopped.

I then opened my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. **

**More on the way!**

**I took some of the stuff from **_**Breaking Dawn **_**to go with the chapter**

**Tell me what you think of Gabriella.**


	14. Bella: A New Life

**This is after Bella becomes a vampire.**

**

* * *

**

Everything was so clear and defined.

I could see everything in great detail. From dust motes to the texture of the wallpaper. I could even see the rainbow in the light.

I then jumped from the bed I was in. I wasn't prepared to do it but my reflexes were different.

To my surprise, I didn't need to breath. I welcomed it, in fact. I smelled the air I was in and there was roses, wood, old paper, hyacinth, dust, and lilac. I could also hear slow breathing, and a buzzing heartbeat in the next room.

When I moved to the door, I noticed that I was in a green silk dress. I guess Lydia picked it out for me and dressed me in it while I was in my transformation period.

I opened the door and there was a welcoming committee for me: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi, and Lydia, although she was holding something and I couldn't see it.

Aro came towards me and held my hand. Of course, since I was a newborn, human emotions and longings will come back later. Aro then put his arms around my shoulder. I felt at ease. I then put my arms around him.

"Careful, Bella…ouch", said Aro as I hugged him. I must be stronger than he is as he said _ow_

"How do you feel", asked Aro. I replied, "Overwhelmed". Aro replied, "I know it can be disorienting". Wanting to see Gabriella, I said, "Can I see Gabriella?". Aro said, "You must be thirsty". I knew what he meant. He wanted me to drink some blood before I could see our daughter.

Demetri was brought forward to give me a goblet of blood. As I drank it, I noticed that I wasn't ruled by thirst. After I drank it, I set the goblet down. Lydia then came closer, and I noticed that there was a small person in her arms.

"I was out just three days?", I gasped, disbelieving.

The stranger child in Lydia's arms had to be a few months old. She was twice the size of the baby in my dim memory of her violent birth. She also seemed to be supporting her own weight. Her shiny jet black colored hair fell in loose ringlets past her shoulders. The way she looked at me was that of an adult. Her expression was aware and intelligence. She held her hand out to me.

If her face wasn't so beautiful, she would not be the same child.

But her features matched Aro's. She had my eyes and my blush. She must be ours. Impossible, but true.

Lydia said, "Yes, that's her". As I made one step towards Gabriella, Felix and Demetri went in front of Lydia and Gabriella. Caius made a nervous movement. Were they afraid that I harm my own daughter? Caius's nervous movement even confused me, since he is cold hearted.

"I see no harm in having Bella hold our own daughter", said Aro. Caius replied, "Aro, the risk…". Aro replied, "If you seen Bella just now, she isn't ruled by thirst. Also, I saw Alice's vision, if you remember. Bella is a newborn but she is self-controlled". Caius replied, "That is unnatural".

"Felix, Demetri, you can move away. Bella is in control of herself", said Aro. Felix and Demetri went out of the way nervously. Then, Aro nodded and Lydia handed me Gabriella.

Gabriella seemed oblivious to the coldness, and hardness of my skin. I think she was used to it.

She looked up at me and smiled, showing her white teeth and she was dimpling. She then placed her hand on my cheek.

I then saw an image of me, blood soaked, and writhing in agony. Gabriella's hand dropped from my cheek. She smiled wider, dimpling again.

I was silent for a few seconds. It seemed like everyone was waiting for me to say something. "What…was…_that_", I managed to choke out.

"What did you see? What did she show you?", asked Heidi. I replied, "_She _showed me that?". Aro replied, "Bella, it seems that her gifts are the opposite of mine. You know I can read every thought and see every memory a person ever has, with one touch. With Gabriella, it is the opposite. She can share you her thoughts and she shares you images, all with a single touch".

It seemed unreal. Gabriella inherited my shield and she also inherited Aro's tactile telepathy, only she can share images instead of reading every thought and memory of one person.

I was dimly aware that the others left. Aro put his arm around my waist. "Come", he said softly. We left the room to a room across the hall. Aro opened the door and I couldn't help but gasp as we came in the room.

Gabriella's room was painted a rose pink. The floors were a wood paneling that had Victorian looking rugs on it. Her bed had purple bed covers and the headboard of the bed was made out of cherry oak. The ceiling was domed. There were two doors on opposite sides of the room.

"She has her own playroom, which she can convert to a study when she grows older", said Aro. I looked down and I noticed that Gabriella fell asleep in my arms. It was nighttime anyway. I took her to her bed and tucked her in.

I then turned my head to face Aro. He looked amused and asked, "Let's see if I can test the limits of your strength".

* * *

We then entered a training hall and I found a hatch. I climbed out of the hatch to see the Tuscan country side. I gave Aro a teasing look and I flitted away, with him chasing me.

* * *

**Going to stop right here. More soon.**

**Thanks for all your support. **


	15. Bella: Marriage Proposal

**This is a continuation of last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I ran in the Tuscan plains, with Aro chasing me. I would yell back at him teasingly, "Keep up, old man".

I ran to a copse of woods. I then walked around the trees until I heard Aro say, "We better stop here to avoid leaving Italy altogether". I nodded, agreeing. It would not be good if we ran all the way to France. We then walked together in the woods, looking at the nighttime sky. The nighttime sky looked a little brighter with vampire senses. It looked like a dark blue instead of a black color.

As we walked, I said, "I'm used to seeing trees. When I was in Forks, there were a lot of trees". Realizing I met Edward there, I reached a different topic. "You told me, when you were little in your human years, you and your siblings would go take fruit from trees", I said to Aro. He replied, "There were a lot of trees with fruits where I lived in my human youth. There were a lot of peach and apple trees though. My young brother liked green apples a lot and he didn't want the rest of us to get the green apples". I laughed.

Aro then said, off topic, "Well, I want to tell you a story when I was either 5 or 7, I can't remember, since it was in my human years. It was a summer day and my nurse maid was giving me a bath. I looked out the window and I saw a pretty butterfly. It was the prettiest butterfly I ever seen. I then jumped out of the brick tub and I ran outside to chase the butterfly. The nursemaid chased me until I got near the brick wall around my home. My mother told that story for weeks. She would say to her friends, 'My son chased a butterfly outside without his clothes on'. I would sulk off in embarrassment". I laughed and said, "That must be embarrassing to hear your mother tell that to her friends".

"Mothers are very good at telling stories about their child's embarrassing moments", Aro replied.

We continued to talk to each other and we sat down by a tree and talked some more.

"How do you still think of Edward", Aro asked me. I replied, "I no longer have feelings for him. Not romantic ones. When I was with him, I always thought that I was meant for someone else. I didn't want to believe it until now. It seems like we both found the wrong people before meeting". Aro nodded and replied, "When I met Sulpicia, I thought that she was my true love. She was a nice person at first. However, when I came to power, she changed. She wanted more power then what she had. In the 1700's, I started an affair with Rosetta. I thought she was my soul mate but all she wanted was my influence and power. You, Bella, are different. You don't want someone for their power or their influence. You love someone for who they are".

I didn't know what to say. I then asked him, "Marcus can see relationships, right? How does he see our bonds?". Aro smiled and said, "He says are bonds are strong. That we won't let anything get in the way of our relationship". I smiled and I looked at the tree that was behind us. "That tree looks like it has been around for a long time, but it is still healthy", I said. Aro then got up and he helped me up to my feet. We faced the tree and Aro took something out of his pocket. I noticed that it was a pocket knife. Aro then carved an 'A' on the tree and then he handed me the pocket knife.

"I thought just teenagers do this", I said to him. "My parents did something like this in their twenties". I then carved a '+' and then I carved a 'B' and I gave Aro back the pocket knife and he carved a heart around the 'A + B' and then he carved an arrow that made it look like it went through the heart.

We then looked at the work we just done on the tree. It was a lovely piece of work.

Aro then held my hand and said, "Isabella Swan, I promise to love and protect you", he then got down on one knee and he pulled out a box and he opened it. I looked at the ring in wonder. It looked like it came from the 1700's. The diamond was the size of a penny. It was lovely. Aro then continued to say, "Will you do the honor of marrying me?".

I no longer had Edward. My love for him has driedup. I replied to Aro, "Yes". He slipped the ring on my finger and then he got up. Our lips then met, and we kissed deeply until our lips broke contact.

"Let's go back before everyone gets suspicious of our absence", said Aro. We then flitted back to Volterra, which will be my city.

* * *

When we got back, we were greeted by Caius, Marcus, Athenodora, Lydia, Felix, and Demetri. Demetri and Felix were smirking, like they knew what had happened. "So, you're getting married, master, again", said Felix. Lydia then hit her elbow to his shoulder. "Felix, shut up", Lydia muttered.

Caius shook his head and he said, "We have business to attend to, Aro". Aro nodded and he said to me, "Bella, see if Gabriella is up. You might be eager to see her". It was daylight already. I nodded and I left to the bedroom corridor and I noticed that Renata was following me, as if I am her superior.

I got to Gabriella's room to see her still sleeping. I sneaked to her bed and I gently said, "Hey, honey". She stirred and she woke up, smiling at me.

* * *

**I know that the scene with Aro and Bella carving on the tree might be cheesy to you, but I liked it.**

**Thanks for all your support and reviews. Without you, there would be no way I would keep this story going. **


	16. Bella: Engagement Party

**This starts a few hours later.**

**

* * *

**

I was sitting down, having Gabriella on my lap. I was reading her _The Three Musketeers_, one of my favorite stories. She then touched my face. She was hungry. "Heidi", I said and she came to me in minutes. "Gabriella is hungry. Will you give her something to eat?", I asked her.

"Yes, mistress", said Heidi. Mistress? I wasn't married to Aro yet, so why is this formality starting? I then placed Gabriella in Heidi's arms and then Heidi said to me, "Aro wants to see you in your rooms". I replied, "Thank you". I then kissed Gabriella's forehead and said to her, "See you later, Gabriella". After Heidi glided away, I went to me and Aro's rooms. As I got in there, I noticed that he was waiting for me.

"Hello, Aro. What is it?", I said to him. Aro replied, "Lydia wants you to see your new selection of clothes". I gulped. I then asked him, "Where do we keep our clothes?". Aro led me to the bed chamber and as we got in the bedchamber, I noticed a door that I didn't notice before. Aro went to the door and he opened it for me. I went in the room and I looked around in amazement.

It was a monstrosity of a wardrobe room. The left side was where Aro's clothes were stored. It was obvious as I saw suits, copies of the one he had and suits that he probably wears during special occasions. I looked to the right side, and I saw that those were my clothes.

There were all kinds of dresses in different fabrics, silk, lace, satin, linen, velvet, and taffeta. Most of them were blue, red, black, and purple. On the wall where my clothes were stored were rows and rows of shoes. There were so many clothes and shoes here that I couldn't get through them all even if I lived to be a thousand.

I said to Aro, pointing to the right side of the room, "So all this is mine?". Aro nodded and said, "Yes. If you are going to rule alongside me, you have to look your best". I explored my part of the dressing room. In the drawers I saw, I noticed a black womens suit and a pair of black leather pants.

Aro then said to me, "Come, my dear, I want to show you something". He took my hand and he led me out the dressing room.

As we walked to the throne hall, Aro told me, "Close your eyes, Bella". I then closed them. I felt him leading me gently to the room, and I felt myself being led to the dais. "Open your eyes", Aro said. I opened them and I looked at what was in front of me.

There was another throne between Aro's and Marcus's but it was level with Aro's. It looked the same like the other three but the symbol in the circle above the throne was different. It was a stained glass red rose. I said to Aro, while touching the gilded armrest with my hand, "S-so this… is…my…throne?". Aro chuckled and said, "If you weren't going to be a leader, it wouldn't be yours".

My life was changing completely.

* * *

During the few weeks, the wedding was being planned. Lydia and Athenodora were very active at planning it. Athenodora is a nice, sweet person who would do anything for anybody. I don't know why she was if with Caius since he is cold, bitter, and cruel. Gabriella was growing six times a day, and she has amazed us all.

One day, Aro, Gabriella, and I were in the sitting room, when Jane came in and said, "Master, mistress, Alice Cullen is here". Alice? Why was she here? Of course she and Rosalie are the only ones of the Cullens who know that I'm here. Aro then said, "Bring her here".

A few minutes later, Alice came into the room. "Bella!", she said. I handed Gabriella to Jane, rose from my chair, and hugged Alice. "How did you get here?", I asked her. Alice giggled and said, "Lydia called me to tell me that you and Aro are going to tie the knot, and she wanted to know if I would come. And I did". I then asked, "What did you tell Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward?". Alice replied, "I told them I was going to Italy to visit Lydia and go shopping with her. Rosalie knows why I'm here".

I replied, "Okay. I'm glad you're here, Alice". Alice then looked over to see Jane holding Gabriella and Alice said, "I'm also here to see your daughter, Gabriella". I smiled proudly, as did Aro. Aro and I went to where Jane was holding Gabriella. "She was born a few weeks ago but she grows fast", I said. Alice said, "She is so cute", commented Alice. I then continued proudly, "She looks just like her father, but she has some of my features, like my eyes. She has Aro's hair, face-shape, and nose".

I then said to Gabriella, "Gabriella, this is my friend Alice". Gabriella smiled at Alice, her dimples showing. "Is she gifted?", Alice asked. Aro replied to that question by saying, "I can't read her mind, which means she inherited her mother's shield. I knew that before she was born. Also, she can show you images with a single touch".

Alice replied, "So she has Bella's mental shield, and she can do what you do, but she shares information instead of reading it". Aro replied, "Exactly". I then told Alice, "She also grows really fast, six times a day. Aro and I were told by someone two days ago, that when she turns seven, she will stop aging and at that time, she look like a seventeen or eighteen year old".

"That's interesting", Alice said. She then asked, "What is her full name?". I replied, "Gabriella Isabella Didyme Swan. We had to use my surname since Aro doesn't have one". "That's quite a mouthful", Alice replied. I then asked Alice, "Do you want to see Gabriella's room?" Alice said in her usual perky manner, "Sure". With Gabriella now in my arms, I showed Alice Gabriella's room.

* * *

The wedding was tomorrow, and tonight was the wedding rehearsal gala. I went to the dressing room to find what I would wear for the event. I looked at three dressed that would be suitable for the event. The first dress was velvet, red wine colored dress. I liked it, but its gaudy appearance would make me look like a show-off. The second was a purple silk dress with a golden underskirt. Too gaudy. I then settled for the third dress, which was a blue silk dress that had blue lace cuffs and sleeves. I slipped it on and the bodice seemed to hug my torso.

After I put on the dress, I sat down on the vanity and did my hair. I found a diamond studded pin and put it through my hair. As I looked in my jewelry box, I was torn between a black pearl chocker and a sapphire chocker. I chose the sapphire choker since it matched my blue silk dress.

I put on the black pumps that went with the dress. I looked at myself at the mirror and sighed. When I was human, I would wear jeans, sneakers, t-shirts, and hoodies. My hair was always straight. Now as a vampire in the Volturi, I wear dresses that seem to have an old-fashioned quality to them.

I sighed as I left the room for the gala.

* * *

Like all special events held by the Volturi, the guests came from elite covens. Gabriella went to bed shortly before the gala. As I stood by Aro's side, I heard whispers and gossips from other vampires.

"She is going to be Aro's wife, how peculiar", I heard someone say.

"Rumor has it, he killed his wife so this newborn can take her place", I heard someone say, haughtily.

"Not just that, he has a daughter with this newborn vampire, and Aro and the newborn named Bella are getting married tomorrow. That's scandalous if you ask me", I heard another sniff bitterly.

"Also, this girl used to love another vampire named Edward, while she was human. Have you heard that he tried to have the Volturi kill him because he thought that she committed suicide? Well, seems like she got pregnant with Aro's child a week later. This girl is defiantly a floozy", said another in a snotty fashion.

I tried to ignore the gossip circulating in the room, as Aro and I went to see a couple from a coven.

"Ah, Aro, it seems you finally found a woman who suits you better", said the male vampire that had brown hair.

"Bella, this is Cedric. He and his mate, Elizabeth, are heads of the British coven", said Aro. I shook their hands politely while saying, "Nice to meet you".

Elizabeth said to me, "I'm glad you are going to be Aro's wife. Sulpicia was cold and unfriendly. You seem to bring happiness here", then she asked Aro, "Who is going to perform the service". Aro replied, with a amused smile on his face, "Marcus".

Of course, Marcus agreed to marry me and Aro. The ceremony was going to be a hand fasting one, which means that Aro's and my hand would be loosely tied together, while we say our vows. After the reception, my crowning ceremony will take place, making me the fourth Volturi leader.

As the gala wore on, I could only think of tomorrow and the joys that will come afterward.

* * *

**Next chapter: Aro and Bella get married! I'm so excited!**


	17. Aro and Bella: Wedding Vows

**I decided to do this chapter in dual perspective.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

I was sitting on the stool of my vanity, with Lydia doing my hair. After she curled it, she put it in a half-ponytail and in the sections of hair leading to the half pony tail, she put diamond studded hairpins.

I then heaved a sigh. "Nervous, Bella?", Lydia asked. I said to her, "I am but I'm happy". Lydia then told me, "Woman who are about to get married go through nervousness". Then, Gabriella then came running to the room. I swiveled around my stool and I bent down to hug her. She then touched my face: A memory of Heidi brushing her hair. It felt nice.

Heidi then came in and said, "She wanted to see you, but I should say _demanding_". I smiled. In her first few weeks, Gabriella was loved by all of the Volturi, even Caius.

After spending a few minutes with my daughter, I went to the dressing room to find a dress to wear. I chose a red silk dress that had a billowing skirt, long sleeves that hugged my arms, and a sweetheart neckline. I couldn't wear white because white meant purity. I slipped on the dress. Lydia helped me in it, as I couldn't see Aro before the wedding.

I then sat on the chair in the sitting room, waiting for my cue

* * *

**Aro**

I was getting a little impatient as the minutes ticked by. For my marriage to Bella, I was wearing my ceremonial robe, along with a black suit. I hardly wore my robe at all, except for executions and special occasions.

Marcus sensed my nervousness and impatience. "Patience, brother", he said softly. Ever since Gabriella was born, happiness came to him a little bit. He was still grieving Didyme's death, but he wasn't as depressed as he was. He sees Gabriella as a niece.

Then, after a few minutes, the guests started to come. The wedding was taking place in the gala hall, and some of the guard brought chairs from other rooms. Heidi then came in, holding Gabriella. Gabriella was dressed in a light yellow dress that was made of silk.

Then, the music started to play and everyone stood up. Standing in the doorway, was Bella. She was dressed in a red silk dress that highlighted her beauty. She was holding a bouquet of roses. Nervously she came down the aisle.

* * *

**Bella**

As I walked down the aisle, my imaginary heartbeat increased. As I got to Aro, the music stopped and everybody sat down. Marcus then said, "We are here to see the unity of Aro and Isabella". Then, Aro and I held our hands together as Marcus put a red velvet sash around them. "Aro, will you promise to stay with Bella for all eternity?", Marcus asked him. Aro smiled and replied, "I do", as Aro said that, his free hand slipped a wedding band on my left ring finger. Marcus then said, looking at me, "Bella, will you promise to stay with Aro for all eternity?". I smiled and said, "I do". My free hand slipped a ring on Aro's left ring finger.

Marcus then said, "I now pronounce this couple husband and wife and forever in unity".

* * *

**Aro**

After Marcus declared Bella and me forever in unity, we kissed. Afterwards, we walked down the aisle. Our life was now complete. We were now married and we had a family.

We then went outside the gala hall and we shook hands with the people that were heading to the reception in the other gala hall. Later, Bella and I went to the sitting room to pose for our pictures. In our last picture, Gabriella was sitting on Bella's lap.

We then went to one of the gala halls.

* * *

**Bella**

As Aro and I came into the gala room arm in arm, the guests applauded. As we started dancing, Bach's Praludium & Fuge C-dur major started to play. I always hated dancing, but being a vampire, I felt graceful on my feet.

When the organ piece ended, other couples stopped dancing so they can watch Aro and I dance. We danced to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. "Enjoying this so far, wife", asked Aro. I like how he used the word _wife_. I replied, "Yes, husband", I replied, liking the sound of the word rolling off my tongue. We danced in bliss.

Then, afterwards, it was time for my crowning ceremony.

* * *

**Aro**

Everybody filled in the throne room, the guard were at their assigned places. I, Caius, and Marcus stood by our thrones. Bella then came in, walking gracefully to the dais. She looked a little excited but nervous at the same time.

As she got to her throne, Marcus said to her, "Will you help out to ensure that no dirty deed without cause is extinguished?". Bella replied, "I will". Marcus put the Volturi pendent around her neck. Caius then asked her, "Will you help to ensure that every unlawful immortal is brought to justice?". Bella paused for a few seconds, before saying, "I will". Caius handed her a ring that had the Volturi crest on it. Finally, it was my turn to ask her. I asked her, "Will you help ensure that no one tries to harm this coven in anyway?". Bella replied, smiling, "I will".

I then went behind her, and helped her slip on her ceremonial robe. Unlike, Caius's, Marcus's, and my ceremonial robe, hers was made of velvet and the cuffs were made of red velvet. She then sat on her throne for the first time.

I then announced to the crowd, "We now introduce you, Isabella, the fourth of the leaders".

* * *

**Bella**

As the crowd applauded , I felt like I was a new person. My past was mist but my future was clear. It seemed impossible that I became Queen of the vampire world. I hoped that it wasn't some dream that I was about to wake up from in my old bedroom in Forks. But if it was, I wouldn't have Gabriella.

After the crowd left, Aro and I left the room together to go to our rooms to change in different clothes on our trip to our honeymoon. I didn't know where we were going.

* * *

Rummaging through my clothes, I settled for a purple silk sundress. I chose gold color pumps to go with it. I looked at my selection of gloves and I settled for white shoulder length gloves that showed the fingers. I suppose that either Alice or Lydia packed my suitcases.

I then left the dressing room to be greeted by Alice. She gave me a hug and said, "Good luck, Bella. Call me when you get there". I said, "I will, Alice". Though I wish I knew where I was going. I then left the room to join Aro on our limo ride to the airstrip.

* * *

**Aro**

Bella and I descended down the stairs to the garage arm in arm. The crowd applauded as Bella and I went towards our limo. We kissed Gabriella good-bye and went in the limo. Bella and I will have a two week honeymoon, since we can't stay from Gabriella long. During my absence, I will have Marcus handle everything, since Caius is impulsive and too hot tempered.

Santiago then drove the limo out of the garage and into the night.

* * *

**Since Bella has a child with Aro, she couldn't wear white, as white means purity. Besides, Bella is a vampire, so a red dress would be suitable. **

**Next chapter, the POV will be a surprise.**


	18. Edward: Rumors

**This is in Edward's POV**

**

* * *

**

I sat on my desk reading a book. I heaved a sigh, as I couldn't concentrate. It has been two months since I lost Bella. It has been torture without her.

When Bella told me she was pregnant with Jacob's child, my words got in the way of my thinking. The words I said to Bella, _I don't care anymore_, still remains in my head. I wished I hadn't said them, and I instantly regretted saying them afterward. Of course, Jacob is a better choice for Bella then me. I'm glad it wasn't my child or it would be a situation of life or death.

Alice called Charlie to tell what happened and afterwards, Rosalie went to quiz Alice for a test. After doing my homework, I went to Bella's house to apologize. Since Alice called Charlie, I went through Bella's window, to avoid Charlie pulling a gun to my face. When I entered Bella's room, I knew she wasn't there.

Something wasn't right.

I smelled a vampire in here but I couldn't recognize the scent. Then, something shiny caught my eye. I looked in Bella's trashcan, and I saw the CD that I gave her on her birthday and the folded picture of me and her. Guilt entered me as I knew the reason she threw them away: She thought I didn't love her anymore.

I called my family and they helped in the search for Bella and the owner of the scent. Jasper said that he tracked the scent to a waiting car that seemed to be there previously a block from Bella's house. I could only come up with one conclusion: Victoria sent someone to bring Bella to her so she can kill her. Charlie believed that someone snatched Bella in the middle of the night and he had searchers finding her.

Jacob believed that Victoria killed Bella. He blamed himself for not answering his phone the last time she called him, since he believed that it was a call for help, and he blames me for having Bella around me, which I can't blame him for.

It was my fault that Bella died.

I will never forgive myself.

* * *

Alice is in Italy, spending time with Lydia, and Alice recently called to say she is on her way to meet us at Wiltshire, England. Carlisle thinks we should go somewhere else for a short time to deal with the grief of losing Bella.

I packed my bags to the plane when Jasper said, "Rumor is going around that the Volturi is going to induct a fourth head, a woman". I replied, "If it is Sulpicia, I'm not surprised". I heard that Sulpicia is trying to get more power and it wouldn't surprise me since she is Aro's wife.

Jasper replied, "Speaking of Sulpicia, word is going around that Aro had her killed for committing an act of treason and that he replaced her with someone who looks younger". That didn't surprise me one bit.

Emmett then said, "I think the fourth head is my little sis". I replied to Emmett, "No. There will be no way Bella would join the Volturi. She was afraid of them. If you also think she is Aro's new mate, I can disprove that too. When she saw him, she was afraid. She was even nervous of being there overnight".

Emmett didn't say anything after that.

_Well, it could be. You never know_, he thought.

Jasper then replied, agreeing with me, "There is no reason why the Volturi will have Bella with them as a leader. They wanted her to be either a guard or dead. I wouldn't think that Aro would have her as his mate either. Besides, they don't fit together. This fourth leader could be another ancient that Aro has connections with". I nodded, agreeing with him. Emmett's stupid suggestion didn't make sense.

After we packed our bags, we left Forks and went to the airport to go to Wiltshire.

* * *

I was sitting relaxed in my first class seat. I listened to the thoughts of others. Most of them were too boring to hear. My new phone then vibrated in my pocket. It was Lydia. I answered it and asked, "Hello?".

Lydia replied, "Hi, Edward. How are you doing?". I replied glumly, "Depressed as usual. Is there a way I can go to Italy in three weeks?". Just like before, I wanted to die. Perhaps if I threw a car over the square, it might get the Volturi's attention fast enough so they can kill me. Lydia gasped, then she said, "Having Aro kill you will not bring Bella back. Besides, Aro is in England on business reasons. You know how your suicide attempt will affect Carlisle. He doesn't want to go through that again". I sighed. I knew she had a point. I replied, "You're right. I don't want to hurt Carlisle and Esme. They are my family". Lydia replied, "I'm sorry for your loss. You and Bella seemed to have it made". I then replied, "Talking about Bella is too depressing for me".

Lydia replied, "Okay, Edward. Take care. Bye". I said 'bye' back and I hung up. The plane then started to descend to our destination.

* * *

We were in our rental car, driving to the hotel. Alice met us at the airport. She and Lydia shopped a lot.

We then pulled in at a five star hotel, where we'll be staying for our vacation. I hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**You might all be tired of Edward having a unflattering portrayal, which seems to happen a lot in the Aro/Bella fanfics. **

**Thanks for all your support!**

Just to let you know, Victoria will come back, which will be bad news to Bella (Just because Bella is a vampire now, that doesn't mean she's safe from Victoria), but it won't be a while yet. And the rest of the Cullens will come back to Bella's life, which won't be a while yet either.


	19. Bella: London, England

**Back to Bella's POV. Sorry for the delay, as I had a computer malfunction.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The plane then landed. Aro and I left the plane flanked by Afton and Corin. I noticed that we were on a tarmac in the English country side. It was cloudy and cool. As Aro and I got in the limo, it started to rain. I asked him, "Are we going to Essex?". Aro chuckled and said, "You'll see, Bella". The secret about the honeymoon was killing me.

I looked out the window as the limo drove through the highway. I looked at the highway sign that said we were ¾ miles from London. Federico, our driver, entered the exit to London. The limo drove through the urban areas and entered the countryside. I stared at the passing green hills and farms.

The limo then drove in front of a wrought iron gate and Federico punched in some numbers, and the gate opened. The limo drove on the gravel and I saw a large mansion that had an exterior out of variety of rocks. The limo parked in front of the double door. As I was helped out of the limo, I looked in wonder.

The mansion had an exterior of rocks and on the second floor was a balcony. It looked like a house that you would see in a movie. I then felt Aro lift me off my feet and holding me, marriage style. He opened the door, and as we entered the mansion, I looked in wonder.

The floors were mahogany parquet and the walls were painted in a gold color. The ceiling was painted with frescoes of angels and the stairwell was curved with velvet covered steps and a velvet covered railing. Aro then carried me up the stairs to a double-door that was near the landing. He opened it and I looked in wonder.

The room looked like it was made from a room in a castle. The gold color. The carpet was red velvet, and the bed had silk, red sheets, and the head board was made of mahogany. There was a damask sitting at the corner, and on the wall was a portrait that matched the one that was in Carlisle's study in Forks. It seems that the Volturi owned a copy of the same portrait.

I looked up at the ceiling. It was domed with a small chandelier. "What is this place?", I asked Aro. He replied, "One of the retreats that we have around the globe. This retreat was and is always is my favorite". I nodded, as Aro took my overcoat of me. I took off my gloves and I faced Aro.

A need overflowed as we came together and kissed. Aro then swept me off my feet, and flitted to the bed, our lips still touching.

Our clothes became nothing but shreds under our hands, and our bodies tangled gracefully on the bed.

* * *

As my head lay on Aro's chest, I was lost in my thoughts. A bird sang her song a mile away. Branches moved gracefully from the trees outside. I could hear the wind move the trees. I felt Aro's hand on my back and I enjoyed the feel of his satin smooth fingers.

Thinking of something, I told Aro, "I feel like something is missing". Aro asked softly, "What?". I said, "How does this let up? Caius and Athenodora don't spend their days locked in their rooms. They're out and fully clothed. Does this craving ever let up?". Aro replied, "Vampires are too busy with their thirst to acknowledge everything else. It will take a decade for the desire to be quenched". So it will take 10 years before my need for Aro lets up.

We then left the bed to get dressed. I rummaged through my suitcase to see that Lydia packed some of my stuff from the dressing room back home. I smiled as I now think that _home_ is in Volterra, Italy instead of Forks, Washington, USA. I settled for a red silk long sleeve roll neck and leather pants.

After getting dressed, I put on my Volturi pendent and I put my hair in a half ponytail. I put on black leather toed pumps and went downstairs, where Aro already was. He looked at me with admiring eyes concerning my appearance.

"What shall we do today?", I asked. Aro replied, smiling, "We could visit a settlement not far from here. Aloysius is a village that no human goes. Mainly, vampires, witches, and wizards convene there. The village has a enchantment on it, so that non-magic folk would know its existence". Aloysius seemed like Hogsmeade from the _Harry Potter _books.

Aro and I gathered our overcoats to visit Aloysius.

* * *

Aloysius was a small but pretty looking village. In the winter, it would've looked something from a Christmas card.

The carriage stopped and Aro and I were helped out. Aro and I visited some stores and talked to some people. I noticed some odd stares from some vampires walking by. Perhaps some vampires wondered what happened to Sulpicia.

_The Five Broomsticks_ is considered a pub, but an unusual pub, since it serves the younger crowd. The reason is that the pub doesn't just offer alcoholic beverages. It also serves root beer and blood (Which is served for vampire costumers).

* * *

Aro and I sat down on the sofa reading some books. After a few moments, Aro asked me, "Is there something else you want to do?". I smiled and said, "You know".

Aro then picked me up and flitted to our room upstairs.

* * *

**More soon.**

**Thanks for the support.**


	20. Bella: Coming Home

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Aro and I visited Aloysius a few times and we even took a tour of London. Luckily, the British Isles doesn't have a lot of sun.

It has been two weeks and over the course of the two weeks, Lydia would inform us by phone of Gabriella's developments. She had spoken her first sentence, which was incredible.

* * *

After packing our luggage, Aro and I headed to the private airstrip. As we got to the airstrip, we left the limo, flanked by our guards. It seemed a bit overwhelming that my life will be like royalty, being waited on and guarded. After Aro and I entered the plane, we settled into our cabin, as the plane took off.

I was seated next to Aro, my head on his shoulder, as I read a book. Afton then came in the room and whispered in Aro's ear, "Carlisle is on the phone". Aro replied, "Alright, give me the phone". I then straightened and moved to the other side of the couch, so I wouldn't be discovered via telephone.

Aro then put the phone to his ear and said, "Carlisle, my old friend, nice to speak to you after centuries. How are is your family?". Carlisle replied on the other line, _"Very well, Aro, but Edward is not well mentally. Even a vacation can't help him"_. I flinched hearing Edward's name, but my bitterness towards him receded a little bit on hearing that he is depressed.

Aro replied, "I'm sorry what had happened. Lydia had told me of Edward's loss. Give him my condolences. Edward and Bella were such a perfect couple. It was such a waste that a gifted young lady had to face an untimely death". Aro smirked as he said those words but he sounded sad so he won't cause suspicion. Carlisle replied on the other line, _"Thanks for your sympathy. We appreciate it". _

Aro replied, "Well, I have something to attend to. It was good talking to you". Carlisle replied, _"Well, it was good talking to you to, old friend"._ Aro replied, "Good-bye, Carlisle", and he gave the phone back to Afton.

After Afton left, I said to Aro, "I hope Edward doesn't come to Italy to have you kill him or he will be a laughing stock". Aro replied, "Knowing Edward, he might do something he will regret most deeply. The boy's got problems".

I said to Aro changing the subject, "Since you feed on humans in the throne hall twice a day, I want to say something. I don't want to kill a human. Will it be alright, if I drink bagged blood instead?". Aro paused for a moment, and I feared his response.

"Well, Bella, everyone is different. If you wish to drink human blood from bags instead the regular feeding method, I respect that", Aro replied. I sighed in relief, and I replied, "Thank you, dear".

Aro said to me a few moments later, "You have changed since I first saw you. The day we first meant, you clung to Edward like Velcro. Now, you barely mention his name. The feelings you felt for him, you now feel for me". I replied, "My past fear I felt about you, I no longer feel. You are my true soul mate". Aro smiled and we kissed passionately.

* * *

The plane then landed on the airstrip in Italy. Aro and I left the plane, flanked by some members of the guard. After Afton retrieved our luggage from the plane, we left the airstrip by limo.

I looked at the window at the beautiful Tuscan countryside. I was glad that Aro and I would be returning home to our little girl and the Volturi. I didn't know why I didn't notice the beauty of Italy when I first came here. Perhaps I was too nervous to notice.

As Volterra, my city, loomed in the distance, I could think of the changes in my life. When I was human, I was unsure what path I'll take. After I met the Cullens and learned what they were, I thought that my future was with Edward and that we would live happily ever after, but After I met Aro, my future changed, but in a way that I never expected. I was given anything I could've wanted: A loving husband and a family. Also, I am now a vampire queen, which makes it seem like a fairytale.

* * *

I looked at the city as we headed home. As we passed a motorcycle, Santiago muttered, "Teens and motorcycles. What is with young people now days?". I then had a flash back of when I rode the motorcycle that Jacob fixed before his change to a werewolf. I then shook my head to clear the memory.

As we entered the underground garage to the castle, we were greeted by Lydia, Felix, Jane, who was holding Gabriella, and Alec. I then left the limo with Aro behind me and Jane handed me Gabriella to my arms. Gabriella has grown quite a bit during me and Aro's honeymoon. "How was London, mamma? Did you and papa see Big Ben?", asked Gabriella in her high soprano voice. Aro chuckled and said, "Well there are many places in London, little princess".

We entered the estate.

* * *

**I couldn't think anymore details for Aro and Bella's honeymoon,** **so I hope your satisfied.**


	21. Bella: Time With Gabriella

**Many of you had wanted a family scene, so here it is.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I sat on my throne, my arms on my armrests and my legs crossed. I looked as my husband told a vampire that was brought here for disobeying, "You committed a crime by showing yourself to one human. You know the punishment for exposure". The nervous vampire said, "But, my lord, it was an accident, besides there was no human". Aro replied, "You also know the consequence for lying". I then tapped Aro's shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "Why won't you read his mind, dear, so you can see if he is lying or not".

Aro looked at me for a moment before saying, "That was thoughtful of you to suggest it, Bella dear". Aro then descended from his throne and he held the vampire's hand for a moment. A few moments later, Aro nodded and said, "I see. There was no human in your memories. Besides, you were in the middle of nowhere and it was so foggy that no human could see. Felix, release him. Theodore, I want to speak to you".

I then left my throne to leave the throne hall so I can see Gabriella. "Theodore, since you lied to me, I have no choice but to execute you", I heard Aro say as I left the throne room. I went to the bedroom corridor to go to Gabriella's room. I went to her room and I saw her brushing her doll's hair. She saw me and cried, "Mamma!". I bent down as she came to hug me. It has been a month since Aro and I's honeymoon. Every day, she'll grow, amazing us all.

"Will you read to me?", she asked as she then reached for a book. I recognized the cover of _A Little Princess_. I kissed her curls and said, "Sure, _mia stella_". Since I came here, I taught myself the Italian language with the help of the _Rosetta stone_ language software (Thanks to Lydia).

I sat down on a rocking chair that was in the corner of the room, put Gabriella on my lap, and read her the book. _A Little Princess_ was one of my favorite stories. I always loved the classics. Gabriella got that from me: the love of the classics. Also, like her father, she likes to listen to classical music, opera, and baroque.

After reading her the story, I brushed her hair and played with her dolls with her. When 3:00 PM came, which meant that the feeding rituals in the throne hall were over for the day, I scooped Gabriella up and said to her, "Let's go see papa and your uncles and aunt".

* * *

I met with Aro, Cauis, Marcus, and Athenodora in the family room. "Papa!", Gabriella cried out as I handed her to her father. Aro smiled and said to her, "Hello, little princess". She sighed in bliss as he kissed her cheek. She then put her hand to his cheek. "Well, Gabriella, you are just like your mother, as she likes the classics as you do", Aro said.

"Auntie Dora! Uncle Cai-Cai! Uncle Marcus!", Gabriella said to Caius, Athenodora, and Marcus. Caius didn't mind being called 'Cai-Cai' by Gabriella. He never showed his coldness to Gabriella, who he called 'Little One', and considered her his favorite and only niece. Athenodora would tell her fairy tale stories and sing to her. Gabriella would bring Marcus out of his depressed and bored trances and he would tell tall tales to her.

As Aro and I sat on the couch, with Gabriella in my lap, I said to him, "When it is cloudy, perhaps I should go to a sweet shop to buy Gabriella her favorite candy that she gets once a month". Although Gabriella preferred to drink bagged human blood most of the time, she would eat food like Spaghetti and broccoli (Which is unusual for a kid her age).

"Perhaps you should have Heidi and Felix go with you, for safety reasons", Aro said. Being a leader of the Volturi, where ever I went, I had to have someone go with me. Felix was okay but he would wink at me at times, which is inappropriate considering that I'm married. I replied to Aro, "I'll take Jane and Lydia, since I don't want Felix to wink at me again, as he always does". Aro replied, "I will have a word with Felix one day, but he has had that problem before. He has always liked the ladies".

"Do you have any plans when you grow up, Little One", Caius asked Gabriella. She replied, "I'm not ready to answer that question let. Wait till I get older". We then laughed. After we talked and had fun with Gabriella, I then left the family room with her in my arms. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 PM. "Time to get your bath, kiddo", I said to Gabriella and I called, "Heidi", and she came to me in minutes. "It is time to Gabriella to have her bath". Heidi replied, "Yes, mistress. Come one, Gabi". She scooped Gabriella up and flitted away.

I then went to the library to read a book. At 8:30 PM, I read Gabriella _Goldie Locks and the Three Bears_, before putting her to bed. I quietly left the room, and went back to the library where Aro was.

I said to Aro sadly, sitting beside him, "When Gabriella hits seven, she'll look more like a sister then a daughter". Aro replied, "Even when Gabriella grows to look like a seventeen year old, she'll still be a little girl in our hearts". I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**More Soon**

**Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**


	22. Bella: A Old Threat

**Enjoy.**

It was now November and the month was at its tail end. December and Christmas were drawing near. I, Athenodora, Lydia, and few of the guard started Christmas shopping.

I headed to the library to read when I heard some members of the guard whispering, I heard Jane said, "Well, I heard that this vampire, named Victoria, is trying to avenge her mate. She came to be to see Aro in June but I told her he was away on business. She had a young vampire with her too". Alec asked, "Well, it seems she was after a human. I don't know who".

I came towards them and asked, "Did you say 'Victoria'?". Jane replied, "Yes. Do you know her?". I replied, "Yes, she was after me for a while. Do you know her also?". Alec replied, "She is on the watch list". I know what that meant. The watch list is a list of vampires that the Volturi use to watch for certain vampires who have the potential for exposure.

I then said, "Well, I don't want to ask more", and I left for the library.

* * *

It was November 24th. Aro was in the throne hall, with Caius and Marcus. I was with Gabriella in her room, reading her _Beauty and the Beast_. I looked at the clock and it said 10:35 AM, which meant that the morning meal was over. I put down the book and said to Gabriella, "Well, I'll be going to the throne hall. I'll see you in a few hours, _Mia Stella_". I kissed her hair and left the room.

Jane then entered the room to stay with Gabriella as I left the bedroom corridor.

I was thinking about my current life when I saw Demetri and I heard him say, "This way". Behind him were a red haired female vampire and a male vampire that looked my age. To my horror, I recognized the red haired vampire. It was Victoria! Why was she here?

I then flitted back to Gabriella's room and picked her up, "Jane! Go to Aro!", I yelled. Jane looked at me and asked, "Why, mistress?". I yelled, "You'll see! Go!". Jane flitted out of the room, I grabbed a few books and I fast walked to Gabriella's closet, with her in my arms. "Mamma, who is after us?", Gabriella asked me. Even though she was young, she was smarter than most adults.

"Don't worry, Gabriella. I'll take care of you, so will your father", I replied to her. I then continued to read _Beauty and the Beast_ to her. I hoped Victoria was here for another reason, but a nagging thought in my head told me I was the reason she was here. She didn't see me as I was at the entrance of the bedroom corridor as I saw her.

It then clicked to me. She probably still thinks that I'm still human and that Edward is still my lover. I feared if she knew that I was now a vampire and with someone else, she would find another way to get to me. She would use Gabriella to lure me to a trap, and then kill me.

I felt like I was in the 2003 movie _Panic Room_. Even as I read to Gabriella her favorite stories, my mind was frantic.

I just couldn't believe that all of this started with an attack by James. On my birthday, the day before he left, Edward said that Victoria may come for him one day. He was wrong. She came for me. Before I saved Edward in Italy, the wolves tried to catch Victoria but they were unsuccessful. When I married Aro, I thought that the threat of Victoria went away, but I was wrong.

When I was human, I would have nightmares about Victoria. Even when I came back to Volterra, those nightmares scared me. In my first nightmares, I would call Edward for help, then a week later, I called Aro's name. I remember one nightmare in particular:

_It was a cloudy cool night. I was still dressed in the clothes that I wore when Edward left. Then, all of the sudden, I saw a red haired woman on the branch of a tree, ready to jump off. Victoria sneered evilly at me. Full of fear, I ran in the woods._

_I ran faster and faster, only the find out that she is gaining on me. I then yelled, _"_ Save me! She is Chasing me!"._

It was a human nightmare, but I still remember it.

I then heard someone come into the room. My nervousness increased.

I then heard Aro say outside Gabriella's closet, "Bella? Gabriella? Are you in there?". I said, "Yes". He then opened the closet door and saw me and Gabriella huddled together in the corner.

"You may come out now. She is gone", Aro said.

* * *

**Uh Oh. Victoria is back. By the way, the male vampire that was with her was Riley.**


	23. Aro: A Plan To Protect Bella

**This chapter is in Aro's POV and it starts when Victoria came.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I was sitting in my throne, waiting for Bella to occupy the one next to me. I had a better marriage with Bella then with Sulpicia. Bella didn't crave for power and she wasn't vain. She was a loving wife to me and a loving mother to Gabriella. If only Bella was born in my time, then I would've found her sooner.

Jane came in the room, although her shift in the throne room is in the afternoon. Demetri then came in the room and said, "Master, we have a visitor". Behind him was a female vampire with red hair who looked to be in her twenties and with her a young boy who looked like he was a vampire for a year.

"What is your name?", I asked her. She bowed and said, "My name is Victoria", and then she gestured to the boy by her, "And this is Riley". I replied, "Well, Victoria, what brings you and Riley here?". She responded, "I'm here to avenge my mate, James. Last year, another vampire by the name of Edward Cullen killed him for no reason. I want Edward to suffer the same as I did".

In my heart I hoped it wasn't Bella, and I asked her, "Who do you want to kill?". Victoria came forward and pulled a picture from her pocket, and said, "Her name is Bella and she is a human". She gave me the picture and I looked at it stunned.

It was a picture of Bella, taken when she was human. It showed her smiling and behind her, was the ocean. She must've been seventeen when this was taken.

I asked Victoria, "Why are you here?". She replied, "I was wondering if you could help find his human. I believe that the Cullens had put her somewhere here in Europe to hide her". I couldn't throw my wife to the wolves. I loved Bella with all my heart.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Victoria but we can't help you", I replied bitterly. She asked, in a innocent way, "You don't care if James was killed unjustly?". Caius replied to that question. "We don't believe in helping you with your problems", he said bitterly.

"Well, if you can't help me, I'll keep doing my plan A. Come, Riley", she said and she and Riley left the throne hall. I was glad that Bella was not here or there would be an awful death in the throne hall. I was also afraid about Victoria's plan A. It didn't sound good.

After a few moments, I asked Demetri, "Is she gone?". Demetri replied, "She just left the estate". I then left the throne hall to find Bella.

I first looked in our rooms, but she wasn't there. I then decided to go to Gabriella's room, as Bella was with her this morning. When I entered my daughter's room, it was like someone was in a hurry.

I then heard Bella's voice in my daughter's closet. I then asked, "Bella? Gabriella? Are you in there?". Bella called out, "Yes". I then opened the closet door and saw Bella huddling in the corner, holding Gabriella close to her. She looked liked she was hiding in here, like she knew Victoria came. She looked nervous and afraid.

"You may come out now. She is gone", I told her. She softly lifted Gabriella from her lap and she came towards me and hugged me for dear life.

* * *

I had just put Gabriella to bed, as Bella wasn't in the emotional state to tuck her daughter in. Unlike most children, Gabriella understood what was happening and she went to bed without asking for a bedtime story. Her maturity was remarkable.

I then entered my and Bella's rooms, where she was during the rest of the day. She seemed to be very afraid of this Victoria, even though she is now a vampire, but even vampires are afraid of certain things.

I then opened the door to the bedchamber and saw Bella lying on her side on the bed, curled up like a ball. When she saw me, she looked relaxed. I sat down on the bed and stroked her cheek. "Are you ready to talk about it, dear?". Bella then straightened and sat up to face me.

"Do you remember the story I told you, about when a vampire named James tried to kill me?", Bella asked. Of course I remember the story that Bella told me during our walk around the estate, while she was still pregnant with Gabriella. "Well, he was Victoria's mate and she is trying to avenge him by killing me, since I used to be with Edward, and he killed James because James was trying to kill me".

I replied, "Yes she told me that but she told me that Edward killed her mate for no reason. I didn't read her mind but I could tell she was lying. How long has she been after you?". Bella replied, "I don't know, but I found out she was after me early this year".

I told her, "She still thinks you're still human and that you are still with Edward". Bella replied, "Yes, but if she finds out that I'm not and that I have a child, she'll use Gabriella to get to me". There was fear in her voice and I couldn't blame her. "How did you know that Victoria was here?". Bella replied, "I left Gabriella's room to join you in the throne room but I saw Demetri lead Victoria and a boy and I ran back to Gabriella's room".

She then said, dry-sobbing, "I thought my life was going perfectly now until my past came today". I hugged Bella and said to her soothingly, "Don't worry, Bella, I'm here to protect you and our daughter. I will not fail you".

* * *

Demetri had traced Victoria's whereabouts and he said that she is living in Switzerland. Bella was spending time with Gabriella, which made her feel better.

I was in my study, thinking when I thought of a plan. The Cullens had dealt with Victoria's deceased mate and they kept tabs on her. Perhaps I can have the Cullens help us. Of course I could contact the Denali's as well. Then, a thought crossed my mind. For a few months, we maintained the illusion that Bella was dead. But regardless, I needed help.

With this plan in motion, I went to the throne hall where Bella was. I went to the throne hall, where Bella was sitting on her throne, with Gabriella on her lap.

"Bella, I have just thought of an idea that you might think a bad idea", I told her. Bella looked at me and said, "What will make it a bad idea?". I whispered in her ear, "I was thinking, that we have the Cullens and the Denali's come here to help us". Bella looked at me and said, "But, what about Edward? If he sees me, he'll think I hurt his feelings on purpose".

"I know but regardless, it is the only way to ensure that we stop this woman", I told her. Bella nodded and said, "I trust you. When do you want them to come?". Of course it was nearly Christmas, besides, Bella would be a good surprise early Christmas present to the Cullens, with Edward as the exception and that Alice and Rosalie knew in these months that Bella is here.

I said to Bella, "I will have the Cullens come two weeks before Christmas and the Denalis can come their own time". Bella nodded and said, "That will work". I replied, "Excellent. I will call Carlisle immediately".

I then left the throne room and went to my study. I dialed Carlisle's number, and he answered, "Hello?". I replied, "Carlisle, I need your help on something".

* * *

**I'm going to end the chapter right here.**

**Next chapter, it is in both Edward's and Bella's POV, so get ready.**


	24. Edward and Bella: A Bittersweet Reunion

**This is the moment you been waiting for, get ready.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

I sighed as our rented car drove through the Tuscan roads. A few weeks ago, Aro called Carlisle, saying that he is having problems and that he needs our help along with the Denalis. It must be very serious.

As I looked at the Tuscan plains, suicidal thoughts came to my mind. Since I was in Volterra, this was the perfect place to provoke the Volturi. Since my true love was dead, I saw no reason to keep on living. Then, I remembered Carlisle and Esme. If I died, they would be devastated, and as Lydia said, _having Aro kill you isn't going to bring her back_.

I crossed by fingers hoping for the best.

* * *

**Bella**

"Are you sure that's enough ornaments?", I asked Lydia as she and Jane bought five boxes of Christmas ornaments. "There are enough ornaments in these boxes", Lydia said. Jane then opened the first box and put up the first few ornaments. "When I was human, my family would sit around the fireplace and tell Christmas stories before going to bed. It is the only happy human memory I have", Jane said.

"What was your life like before you became a vampire?", I asked her. Jane said, "The 1400's were dark times. When I was 12, there was witchcraft hysteria in the village I lived. I got accused after I argued with a neighbor. Alec got accused too, after accidently saying a word that he didn't know the meaning of. Luckily, Aro was there to save us when the fire started at the stake". I finally understood her reason why she is mostly sadistic. I said, "I'm sorry, for what happened". Jane replied, "It's alright".

Heidi then came in with Gabriella, and I reached my arms out and settled her on my lap. If Victoria wasn't still after me, I would feel relaxed but my tensions were high.

"Felix! Are you coming with the Christmas lights or not?", Lydia shouted. "I'm coming down right now. Jeez", Felix replied, and Lydia shook her head fondly. I did not understand their relationship sometimes.

I was dreading the reaction of the Cullens (With the exception of Alice and Rosalie) if they saw me alive and with Aro, especially Edward's.

I then grabbed _A Christmas Carol_ and read it to Gabriella.

* * *

**Edward**

As me and my family entered the lobby, we were greeted by Demetri and Alec. "Good to see you, Carlisle", Demetri said. Carlisle shook his hand and Alec said, "This way". As we were led down the marble corridors, I saw something out of place on the floor. It was a Barbie doll, that was blond haired and wearing a princess gown. It looked like it was still in good condition. Without thinking, I picked the doll up.

Why would a Barbie doll be here? Jane was too sadistic to own one and no children lived here. Perhaps it was dropped by a little girl who was about to become a meal. The thought disgusted me.

We were then led to Aro's study, and as we entered, I saw him putting away a picture in his desk. He go up and said, "Carlisle, my old friend, it is good to see you again". I then said to Aro, holding the doll, "I found this in the hallway". Aro gave me an odd look. Something was up, but I didn't know what.

_Still depressed, I see_, Aro thought

Changing the subject, Jasper asked Aro, "Why did you want us to come?". Aro replied, "We are having problems with a vampire named Victoria. She is after one of the members of this coven". I replied bitterly, "Doesn't surprise me". If Victoria killed once, she could kill again.

"Who is she after?", Esme asked. Aro replied, "I will tell you later, but there is someone I think you'll want to meet". Alice and Rosalie smiled. Something was really up, with a capital U.

Aro led us to the family room and inside the room, I heard a familiar voice reading Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_. It sounded like Bella but it was high ringing and bell like. Since Bella died, I had moments where I thought I heard or saw Bella, but it was my imagination. Inside the room, I heard a buzzing heartbeat, like a hummingbird's

Aro then opened the door and said, "My dear, our guests our here". As we went in the room, I couldn't believe my eyes. Esme gasped and we stopped but Rosalie and Alice looked unsurprised.

It was Bella. She was wearing a blood red silk dress. The sleeves started below the shoulder and the sleeves hugged her slender arms. The inner skirt was made of white silk. Bella's once chocolate brown eyes were now a bright crimson. Her features were smoothed over and perfect now. Her skin was an ivory color.

She looked at my family, frozen. She then looked at me, her eyes were cold, piercing.

"Papa!", I heard a little girl cry out. Aro bent over and scooped something up. In his arms, a little girl who looked to be in her toddler years. "How is daddy's little girl today?", Aro asked her affectionately. She replied by touching his cheek with her hand. Aro then smiled and said, "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself".

Bella then rose from the couch. She asked, "Esme? Carlisle?". Esme asked, "Bella". Esme went and hugged Bella, who hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.

_We thought you were dead!_

_What happened?_

_Good to see you again. _

The last thought was from Alice. I looked at her suspiciously. Bella then stood by Aro, and he snaked his arm around her waist. She didn't yank it away like I expected. She seemed to like it that Aro had his arm around her waist. I then looked at the child that was in Aro's arms.

Bella told me that the child was Jacob's, but as I looked at the little girl, Jacob wasn't in her features. She had Bella's eyes but I saw a familiar person in her features and in her hair: Aro.

I watched in depression and betrayal as Bella pecked a kiss on Aro's lips.

* * *

**Bella**

Aro opened the door and said, "My dear, our guests our here". He then came in the room, the Cullens behind him. All of the sudden, they stopped as one and Esme gasped. Edward looked like he was in disbelief. I knew they were looking at me.

I looked at the Cullens, hoping to answer their questions. I then looked at Edward. Remembering how he hurt me, I gave him a cold and piercing look.

"Papa!", Gabriella cried out to her father as she ran to him. Aro smiled as he bent down and scooped her up. "How is daddy's little girl today?", Aro asked her. Gabriella put her hand to his cheek. Aro then smiled and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself".

I then rose from the couch to face the Cullens. "Esme? Carlisle?". Esme asked, "Bella?". I then hugged her. I then stood by Aro, and his arm went around my waist. Edward looked at us surprised. Then, his expression turned to disbelief and betrayal as I pecked a kiss on Aro's lips.

"Aro, how did you…", Carlisle asked him in disbelief. Aro chuckled and said, "Well a few months ago someone", he then gestured to Rosalie, "Called me to tell me that Bella was pregnant with my child. I went to Forks with few of my guard to find her. When I found her, there were dried tear marks on her face". Aro then gave Edward a cold glance and said, "Let that be a lesson for you in the future". Edward looked upset by Aro's comment.

"Can you tell them why they're here, Aro"?", I asked gently. Aro smiled and said, "Of course, my dear". Aro then turned to Jane and said, "Jane, take Gabriella for a walk". Jane smiled and said gently to her, "Come, Gabriella". She led Gabriella out of the room.

No child should bear the thought of losing a parent.

* * *

**Edward**

After Jane left with the little girl, who was named Gabriella, Aro said, "As I said Victoria is after someone. The person she is after is Bella?". I was shocked. Apparently, Bella's disappearance didn't make Victoria quit her vendetta. I asked Aro, "If Victoria finds out that Bella is now a vampire, perhaps she'll give up".

Aro gave me a cold look and said, "Even if she does, she'll use the person who is still vulnerable in a way to get to Bella: My and Bella's child, Gabriella".

Aro then asked Alice, "Have you been checking Victoria's decisions?". Alice said, "Once in a while, but it seems she is playing with my vision". Whenever someone did that, it wasn't good.

"We plan to lure Victoria and bring her to justice. Will you help?", Aro asked. Carlisle said, "Yes, we will ensure Bella's safety". The rest of my family agreed. Jane then came back with Gabriella, and Esme commented, "She is the most adorable child I've ever seen". Aro and Bella smiled. Bella said, "She was born in May and she keeps growing every day, although her growth slows a little bit".

Esme asked, "Can I hold her?". Bella smiled and said, "Of course". Bella handed Gabriella to Esme.

Aro and Bella stood close to each other, Aro's arm around her shoulder. They then looked at each other with the look of unmistakable love. In April 14th of this year, Bella had fear in her eyes when she saw him. Now, her eyes are full of love. I don't understand their attraction to each other. Aro and Bella are different like night and day.

What angered me the most was that Bella lied to me who the father was. I have to confront her on that one.

* * *

As my family settled down in the estate, I wondered in the estate. I then came across Bella and beside her was Gianna. "We should put some holly around this corridor…", Bella said to Gianna. I then came in front of Bella and asked, "May I have a word with you?". Bella asked me, "Does it have to be now?". I replied, "Yes". Bella looked at Gianna and said, "I'll be right back".

We then went to another corridor. "What do you want, Edward?", she asked coldly. I asked, "Why did you lie to me about the father of the baby, Bella?". Bella replied, "I did it for you, so you won't commit suicide. Besides, what makes it any different? You lied to me when you left me, Edward". I knew she was right on that one. I wish I could take every sentence that hurt her feelings back.

I then asked Bella, "Why do you love Aro? Do you know what kind of a monster he is?". Bella replied angrily, "He is no monster".

I then asked her, "Did you marry Aro so that you can get more prestige? Did you marry him so you won't have to worry about Caius, Jane, Felix, and Demetri?". Bella pushed me against the wall, cracking it. "I love him, Edward. You do not know about Aro. Behind his arrogance, he is tender and protective. I married him because I love him", Bella said. Her words were laced with ice. My mistakes made her cold to me. I always heard the expression: _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_.

"You don't know what you're saying", I said to her.

"Edward, I made my decision", said Bella as she raised her left hand, showing her wedding band, then she continued, "And I'll stick to it". She then left, her skirt billowing. I didn't know that I had my cell phone in my hands and responding to her words, I crushed the cell phone, breaking it.

I could never make Bella warm up to me. To me, she was a sea of ice.

* * *

**Even though it doesn't mention that Edward spotted Aro and Bella's wedding rings, he saw them.**

**Thanks for all your support!**


	25. Edward: A Broken Heart

**This is entirely Edward's POV**

**

* * *

**

I then sat in my bed in my guestroom. I had confronted Rosalie and Alice about the fact that they knew Bella was alive all that time. They said that they did it to protect me.

I can't believe that Bella married Aro. A sick image then came to my head, of them making love. I pushed the image away. I couldn't believe that Bella was actually carrying Aro's child but lied to me that it was Jacob's. But I noticed that Gabriella was part Bella too, as she is her daughter.

I then left the room to walk to the library. I hoped that Aro and Bella weren't in the same room together. I can't stomach their displays of affection. I went to the library and peeked in. Luckily, it was empty and I went in, grabbed a book, and sat on the couch.

I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. All I could think of was every mistake I made with Bella. I did some things that hurt her, like leaving and lying about the reason, and even saying those words when I last saw her human.

When I met Bella, I thought I found my other half. I committed to her in every way. I made sure she was safe and protected from my kind. I saw Aro as a threat to Bella, not a potential husband and lover to her.

If I fall in love again, I might make the same mistakes I made. I seemed to be branded with the words _The Boyfriend that makes mistakes_ on my forehead.

"Still depressed?", I heard Caius ask behind me. I turned to see him walking towards the couch I was sitting in. "Being sad about a lost love isn't worth your time. There are other women out there. You don't want to be an apathetic zombie like Marcus was for millennia", Caius said. I replied, "You don't understand". How could Caius know the bonds between families and lovers? He is too cold to understand.

"I understand perfectly well. People react differently to loss. When Didyme died, Aro wasn't himself for three years but then he put himself together because he didn't want to think about his sister's death all the time", Caius replied. I then got up from the couch, put the book on a table and left the room.

I wondered in the hallways and as I was in front of the double doors to the throne room, I opened them. On the dais, there were now four thrones instead of three like it was originally. The throne between Aro and Marcus's throne, I guessed it was Bella's.

The throne was the same like the other three but the symbol in the circle on top of the throne was a stained glass, red rose.

I then left the room, to avoid trouble. As I was back in the hallways, I saw Jane with a shopping bag full of wrapping paper and bows. As I passed her, I asked her, "What time is it?". Jane replied, "11:24 AM. Have you lost track of time?". I nodded and said, "I had a lot on my mind". Jane replied, "Can't get over Bella, can you?", and she walked off.

Nobody would understand my pain.

I dreaded Christmas this year. I could not bear to see Aro and Bella's happiness with their child.

I then went in the family room, where I saw Aro and Bella facing the tree, with Gabriella in Bella's arms. I watched as Gabriella placed an ornament on the tree and Aro and Bella looking like proud parents.

My life will again be a moonless night.

* * *

Two weeks passed and it was Christmas day. I sat with the others in the family room to open our gifts. Aro and Bella were seated on the sofa with Gabriella on Bella's lap. As I opened my gifts with little interest, I watched Aro and Bella open theirs and helping Gabriella open hers. They would say to her, "This is from mommy", "This is from papa", "This is from your uncle Cai-Cai", .

Then a fantasy came in my head.

_I and Bella were together and married. We were back in my home in Forks. Bella and I sat together on the couch by the tree. I gave her a small box and said, "When I saw this, I thought of you"._

_Bella opened the box and took out a locket that had the words 'My Beloved'. "Edward, it's beautiful", she said. I smiled. She turned around and I put the locket on her neck. "You look lovely", I said. We kissed._

My mind then went back to reality, as I saw Aro hand Bella a box made out of ancient wood and ornamented with rainbows of gems. "I was looking around in my study for something when I saw this and thought of you", Aro said. Bella then took the lid from the box and gasped with wonder and joy as she took the object.

It was a diamond the size of a golf ball, suspended by a gold chain. "Aro, you shouldn't have", she said in happy disbelief. Bella turned around as Aro put the necklace around her neck. "It suits you", Aro said. I watched as they kissed. Then they continued to open their gifts and I saw Gabriella walking up to Caius and handing him a box. I was surprised how he reacted. He smiled.

Unable to stand it any longer, I got up from the chair and left the room, leaving the rest of my gifts untouched.

I went in the hallway and crossed Felix. "Is there a room here that I can vent?", I asked him. I wanted to blow my steam. He replied, "Sure, this way".

He lead to a room that looked like it was repaired over and over. There were a few broken statues in the room and some holes in the wall. It looked like this was the place where the Volturi guard took out their anger.

Felix left me and then I broke a few statues with my fists and feet. I punched a large hole in the wall.

Then, when my steam was gone, I slid my back on the wall and sat against it and I dry-sobbed furiously.

* * *

**More Soon.**


	26. Bella: The Denalis

**Back to Bella's POV.**

**

* * *

**

A week after Christmas, we got a call from the Denalis. They were coming here today. Edward was being melodramatic. Every time, he looked at me, he would look lost. I know I was being cold to him, but a part of me told me that being cold would never resolve anything.

* * *

We all went to the throne room to wait for the Delanis. Lydia was holding Gabriella but was surrounded by Felix, Demetri, Afton, and Santiago. The reason was that the Delanis could see her a minute later with our explanation. Aro said that Gabriella's beauty would make her be easily mistaken for an immortal child (a term that Caius coined for a toddler or infant turned into a vampire).

I sat on my throne, looking around the room and I saw Edward's pained face as he saw me and Aro sitting side by side. I knew I couldn't be cold and bitter to him anymore, so I gave him a look that was reassuring and polite.

Then, the doors opened and the four of us Volturi leaders stood from our thrones. The Denalis came in and as they came in, confusion was on their faces as they looked around the room and saw me. They must be thinking, _What happened to Sulpicia? _and _Why are there four leaders instead of three?_

Aro stepped from the dais and hugged the only man in the coven. "Good to see you, Eleazar". I then stepped from the dais as Aro introduced me to the coven that just came. I looked at the Denali's eyes, and like the Cullens, they were vegetarian vampires. It was good to know that there wasn't just one vegetarian coven.

"We received your message, Aro. Why did you send for us?", asked a girl with strawberry blond curls. Aro replied, "Bella, my wife and the new addition to the Volturi, is in grave danger, Tanya". A girl with white blond hair asked, "What grave danger?".

Aro said, "I will tell you, but first I want to ask you something? What do you smell?"Another blond haired girl asked, "It smells like a human but not quite. It is a fragrance I never smelled". Aro replied, "You haven't, Kate. What do you hear?". Tanya replied, "A thrumming. Is it a bird?". Aro replied, "No".

A dark-haired woman asked, "What is it then?". Aro then gestured, "Lydia, bring Gabriella". Felix, Demetri, Afton, and Santiago moved out of the way as Lydia came towards me and Aro. She placed Gabriella in my arms.

I wasn't prepared for their reaction.

Tanya skittered backward, as if confronted by a venomous snake. Kate braced for the double door, her back against it and she hissed in shock. The girl who they called Irina stepped two steps back in shock. Eleazar crouched protectively in front of the dark haired woman.

"Hogwash. You all shouldn't react the way you just did", Caius muttered. Eleazar said to Aro, "But, Aro, how can you break one of your own rules you enforced for millennia?". Aro replied, his voice firm, "I didn't break any of my own rules, Eleazar. Besides, you all can hear Gabriella's heart beat".

"Her heart beat?", the dark-haired woman asked, peering around Eleazar's shoulder. "She is not an immortal child. She is half-human", Aro replied. The five vampires stared at him as if he was speaking in a foreign language.

"Listen to me, Gabriella is one of the kind. I am her father. Not her creator-her biological father", Aro said in a soft, persuasive voice. Tanya's head shook, as if she wasn't aware of it.

"Aro, you can't expect us to believe..", Eleazar said in disbelief. "I'll give you another explanation to tell me. You can feel the warmth of her body in the hair, as blood runs in veins, you can also smell it", Aro said. "How?", Tanya breathed.

"Bella is her biological mother. She conceived, carried, and gave birth to her while she was still a fragile mortal. I saved her from death by injecting my venom in her neck", Aro said. "I never heard such a thing", Eleazar said, his expression cold.

"Perhaps you can look at Gabriella's face, to see what I mean", Aro said, a little irritated. I bet he didn't have a situation where a group of people doubted what he was saying.

The dark-haired woman responded to Aro's words. She stepped around Eleazar, and walked carefully to stand in front of me. She leaned down slightly, looking at Gabriella's face.

"You seem to have your father's face", said the woman, who then smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella answered by smiling a dazzling smile. She touched my face to without looking away from the dark-haired woman. She imagined toughing her face, to see if it was okay.

"Do you mind of Gabriella tells you about it herself?", I asked the woman who they called Carmen. "She has a gift for explaining things", I said.

Carmen was still smiling at Gabriella. "Do you speak, little one?", she asked her. "Yes", Gabriella said in her trilling high soprano voice. All the Denalis flinched at the sound of her voice except for Carmen. "But I can show you more then I can tell you", said Gabriella.

She placed her hand on Carmen's cheek.

Carmen tensed and stiffened before saying, "She is really your daughter isn't she". She turned her topaz eyes to Aro and said, "Her gift could only have come from her father".

I watched As Eleazar reluctantly came to Gabriella. After she showed him her first image, he was convinced that Gabriella was not an immortal child. After Gabriella showed all of them her explanation, they were won over.

"Thank you for your chance to listen", Aro said. "If it is great danger, it is not from this child but what?", asked Kate.

Aro replied, "A vampire by the name of Victoria is trying to avenge her mate and she wants to kill Bella".

"Why?", asked Carmen. Aro replied, "She thinks Bella is still human and with Edward. If she is proven wrong, she would use Gabriella to get to Bella".

"We will help you", said Carmen.

Suddenly, Alice looked blank, like she was seeing something. "What is it, Alice?", Jasper asked her. Alice said, "It is Victoria. She's coming here. She's created a army of newborns. I don't know why I saw it before".

Of course, there had been reports of newborn vampire attacks in Geneva, Switzerland. The killings started in early December and were growing by the minute.

"Well, when she comes, we're ready", Aro said.

* * *

**More Soon.**

**The reason Victoria and Riley are coming to Volterra is that they heard the Cullens were in Volterra. Victoria created a newborn army in europe in case they find Bella. Even though it wasn't mentioned in this story, the Volturi were investigating possible newborn attacks.**


	27. Bella: The End of Victoria

**Get ready, this is the big one.**

**

* * *

**

It has been a few days since the Denalis came. Some of them and the Cullens were taught by Jasper how to fight the newborns.

Since Victoria still thinks I'm with Edward, we planned to lure her by having me stand with Edward. I was going to wear the clothes I wore when I was human and I will wear brown contacts, but Lydia thinks that it will not fool Victoria.

* * *

Today was the day, according Alice. The Denalis, the rest of the Cullens, and some of the Volturi were in the clearing in a copse of woods, while Aro, Edward, and I were in another copse of woods not far. Carmen was back at the estate, with Gabriella. Today was cloudy, since it snowed a little bit the night before. I was dressed in a grey t-shirt, worn looking jeans, a purple plaid jacket, and dirty sneakers. Aro was in a tent, waiting to make his move. I was standing with Edward but not to close, since I didn't want to give him to wrong idea.

After a few minutes, Edward said, "It's starting". I went to tent where Aro was and stayed there. "Do you think this will work?", I asked him unsure. Vampires went by smell to see if someone is a vampire or not.

"We only plan to lure her by trickery. She will see that you are now a vampire, but knowing her, she would still want to avenge her mate, regardless", Aro replied. I kissed him on the lips.

Then, from outside the tent, I saw Edward stiffen. Knowing it was my cue, I rushed to his side and asked, "Someone's heard?". Edward replied, "She's close I can hear her thoughts". Lydia then came into the clearing. Edward's and Lydia's job was to rip Riley apart while Aro took care of Victoria.

"She picked up my scent. She'll think you are with me", Edward said. "She's found us", I said. As I saw Riley come into the copse of woods, I went close to Edward, pretending to be the scared, weak human that Victoria still thinks I am.

"Riley, Victoria's just using you, to distract me. She knows I'll kill you", Edward told Riley. I then saw Victoria jump on a branch, looking at me. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore", Edward continued to Riley.

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks", Victoria said in an innocent, little girl's voice. It seems she lied to Riley about the Cullens. In response to Victoria's words, I heard a hiss and Aro muttering about Victoria, "She is taking advantage of a young vampire".

"I can read her mind, so I know how she thinks of you", Edward said to Riley. "He's lying", Victoria said to Riley. Edward continued to say, "She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about, not you". Riley then turned to Victoria for answers. "There's only you. You know that", Victoria said to Riley, in her innocent voice.

"Think about it, you're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you", Edward told Riley. Riley turned to Victoria again and she said, "Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you". Riley put his head down and shook it.

He came forward a little bit and then he said to Edward, "You're dead". Then, Lydia came and jumped on Riley in attack mode and dragged him in the copse of woods and Edward followed.

Aro soon came to my side, which eased my stress. I then saw Victoria run. "You will never get a chance like this again", Aro told her. Victoria stopped to face Aro. "All this time you thought she was human, when I took her in, when I helped her deliver her and my child, when I turned her into an immortal". As Aro was saying this, I turned, took off my contacts and faced Victoria.

She looked angry, and she jumped on Aro. He pushed her off and she tried to get to me, I crouched, poised to attack, but Aro pushed her away from me. She jumped on a tree and gave us an angry expression.

Aro went around the tree and pushed it down. As Victoria came to the ground, Aro jumped on her and kept banging her head on the ground. Then, I saw Victoria get the upper hand.

Seeing the box of bagged blood that Aro and I brought with us, I opened it, grabbed a bag of blood, and I ripped it open, and the blood was staining my shirt. Victoria then, hissed and came toward me. Aro then grabbed her and put her in a chokehold. He then threw her to the other side of the clearing. He got to her, and he twisted her head off her shoulders.

I then came to Aro's side, seeing the dismembered Victoria. Aro then pulled a object from his overcoat pocket and he lit Victoria into flames.

Lydia and Edward came at this point. Lydia said, "Aro, the newborn army has been eradicated". Aro replied, "Good". Victoria became nothing but ashes at this point and it blended them in with the snow.

We then left the clearing to meet the others.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	28. Bella: The Happily Ever After

**I changed my mind. This will be the last chapter, as I don't want two very short chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Denalis stayed for a few hours before leaving. The Cullens were the only ones here and they would be leaving in two days.

I was in the library reading a book, when I heard Edward say, "Bella?". I put my book down and faced him. What did he want? "Bella, I want to say something. I been thinking and I don't want to live the rest of my life in depression and bitterness", said Edward.

"What do you mean?', I asked him, unsure. Edward sighed and said, "This is the hardest choice I will make, but I will let you go. I always wanted you happy and you are. Go and be happy with Aro".

I asked him, "When will you commit?". Edward shrugged and said, "Well, I don't know. Maybe, when I find someone who I love the most, I will move on, but I'm not sure if I can be in a relationship again". I asked, "How can anyone not like you?".

"I made mistakes in past relationship with you. I lied to you, said a few words I didn't mean, and I endangered you. I fear if I fall in love again, I will make the same mistakes", Edward replied, with pain in his voice.

"I was told that first relationships have mistakes, as it is the first time two people date each other", I replied. I asked Edward, "Will it be okay, if we were just friends?". Edward said, "Yes".

I felt like my old wounds were healing.

* * *

I sat in the sitting room, reading Gabriella _Emma_. While I was in the middle of the story, Gabriella yawned. I looked at the clock and it said 8:30 PM. I then quietly put the book down and lifted her up.

I took her in her room and tucked her in. As I left her room, I turned around to see Aro facing me. He smirked and I smirked also.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere to talk", Aro said. I smiled and we flitted out of the estate.

* * *

Aro and I ran to the copse of woods where he proposed and where we carved our initials on a tree. Luckily, that tree was still there, the carving intact.

We then sat in front of the tree. "It seems for the past months, that it has been an adventure for all of us", Aro said. I nodded and replied, "Yes, Sulpicia tried to kill Gabriella before she was born, I nearly died giving birth to Gabriella, Victoria was after me… it was reeling".

"Of course it was", Aro replied. I sighed. He looked at me and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?". I got up and stood.

"When I was human, I never fit in anywhere. I never even related to most kids my age. I felt out of place and losing my every step. When I met Edward, I thought my future was with him, although my mind kept telling me that I was meant for someone else, but I ignored it. I didn't know this till now, but when I met you, I felt like I found my true other half.

"I never felt right with Edward, but I have found my place and it is with you. I wish I was born in your time, then we could've been together longer", I said. Aro replied, "Well, I wish that too".

I knew if I hadn't met Aro, I would've never had Gabriella. I wouldn't even have my love. I also wouldn't be living this life I'm living. I and Aro fit together.

I have evolved from the average human girl to a vampire queen.

Aro then got up to face me. "Bella, we have a eternity together and with Gabriella. Besides, I never been this happy as I am now", he said. I smiled at him and said, "Tell me about it".

We kissed under the stars

_The End_

* * *

**I want to thank you all for your support and encouragement. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**New Moon, Eclipse, **_**and **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. All the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer (With the exception of Lydia and Gabriella)**

**Thank you, Michael Sheen, for portraying Aro so well in the second Twilight film (If all you guys agree with me, I'm glad he wasn't replaced, since he will play Aro again in **_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part Two**_**)**

**I will unveil one story with Aro & Bella**

_**Beastly**_

**Aro is an arrogant vampire who is turned into a hideous beast after a witch tests his heart. His only hope is a girl named Bella Swan, who will love him unconditionally. **


End file.
